To be a cat
by Tsuki-kiba
Summary: To be a cat comes with all the package..Hunting,sleeping,playing and..mating?Ichigo gets sick and recieves an email that depresses her.Next shes sleep walking to the cafe. What the hell is going on? K/I
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

**Hey people this is Tsukiba, Im revising this story, if it says ****REVISED ****at the top it means it was revised! **

**Thanks!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo mew mew**

**Chapter 1**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A sneeze was heard in the house as brown eyes blinked open.

This was the second time she gotten sick this week.

Groaning the figure tried to get up; her red hair knitting down her bare shoulders as she did. 'God damned tang tops..' thought the girl as she lay back down with a weary sigh, her body shaking slightly at the decrease in heat.

"Ichigo you shouldn't be getting up! You have a very high fever'' She dimly heard her mother speak from the door way.

The red headed girl looked numbly towards her mother who sighed and walked up to her saying "I should bring you to the hospital to check this fever of yours.''

Whining Ichigo brought the covers above her head and wailed "No! No hospital!''

Her mother sighed and told her in a hushed voice "Ill call the cafe and tell them you can't make it today, your to sick to be going out." with that the elder women walked out of the room and down the stairs where she unhooked the phone and called the cafe.

"Cafe mew mew! How may I help you?" The voice that answered her was quite hyper and Ichigo's mother knew right away that the hyper child was Purin.

"Purin" Ichigo's mother started slowly "Tell the others that Ichigo can't make it.. she's... sick again. " Ichigo's mother finished and the sweet little girl on the other side groaned sadly "oh... Onee-sama won't make it then?" Her answer was a yes and a sigh could be heard as the child said "Ill tell the others, just make sure she gets better ok? No na da?"

Ichigo's mother smiled at the child's innocents. "I will" she promised Ichigo's friend and hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

...At the Cafe...

"What do you mean she's sick again?" The voice came from none other then a fuming Mint who was sipping her tea slowly and glaring at everyone around her.

"Onee-sama's sick.. she won't be coming to work.." Purin sounded sad. She held her head down and clutched her cloths tightly.

"Don't worry Purin! Ichigo will get better! She always does" Lettuce said to the poor sulking girl who cheered up, somewhat, and left to clean the tables and wash the dishes.

Sighing Lettuce got up and about and started taking orders again, this time a little less enthusiastically... It wasn't normal for Ichigo to get sick so often….

...back at Ichigo's house...

Moaning pitifully under the cozy blankets lay Ichigo, drench in sweat and hot with her fever. It was hard to breath and she couldn't stop her powers from taking control. So their she lay, under the blanket, her cat ears laid back, flat against her skull and her tail curled around her waist.

As she fell asleep she felt a weird feeling go up her spin but before she even had a chance to wonder at what the feeling was she fell into a dark, world. She lay in a trance like state as she watched people in the streets of Tokyo, running, walking and performing. She turned a corner and came face to face with Aoyama... and..

Ichigo woke up, human again with her cell phone beeping shrilly and she moaned weakly as she picked it up. A message.. she growled at the irritating object and fumbled to grab it. Her fingers finally found it and she pulled it into the depths of her cover castle of warmness.

Flipping it on as fast as she could and after waiting for it to light up she was able to tell that it was a message from Aoyama. As quickly as a sick person could she checked her message :

_Ichigo. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell it to your face but... _

_I'm moving. The plane is about to set and I'm texting you now from the airport... _

_I got a scholarship and father has been promoted and was sent to work in America.. and so I am movie there with mother and going to be going to an advance school… _

_Long distance relationships never work out...and as much as I love you, we can't continue to be together..._

_Ichigo, I now it must hurt, for it is killing me inside, but, we'll both forget, and find someone else. _

_I don't want to hurt you anymore so I am getting a new phone, address and everything... No connections will be made... This is my last call... Ever... _

_I would tell you that I love you... I need you to know I do.. But... Ichigo... This is good bye... Forever. _

_Masaya Aoyama..._

Tears fell down from her brown eyes as she read and re-read the note on her phone. "Aoyama-kun..." More tears fell at the mention of his name and his name tore through her throat into a sore full scream that could be heard through the whole house. "Masaya!"

No one was to comfort the poor girl, her mother was gone to get medication and her father was working late today. She didn't need this.. She didn't deserve this, why did he have to leave?! Why? It wasn't faire! They where in love! They were supposed to be together forever! Why? She cried to herself.

She once again feel into an odd sleep while the tears still fell and shinned on her pale cheeks. This time the dream felt odd; she couldn't see anything this time, chills ran down her spin as if she wasn't wearing any clothing and she felt as if she was moving really fast.

Her vision came back slowly and she could see a cafe coming into view, she moved slowly towards the café, a change compared to the speed at which she'd been going at before. She closer she got the more she realized it was the café mew mew.

Ryou Shirogane, the rich, blonde owner of the Café Mew mew, came into view and she fell into the darkness of her dreams where everything was black yet again.

...Cafe...

Ichigo walked into the cafe not realizing she was in a trance. Her chin touched her chest, her hair fanning around her, and her arms tucked at her sides. She looked like the living dead.

Purin jumped up and started shouting at her right away "Ichigo-Chan! You're sleep walking, No na da!" but the girl in question kept moving forwards, unaware of the people around her.

The girls called Ryou right away for help and just as he arrived, Ichigo slumped to the ground "You … BAKA!" Yelled the blondie as he threw himself to make sure he caught her before she fell to the ceramic tiled floor.

"What's wrong with her?" This question came from Lettuce who was peering intently at Ichigo's fussy attempts to hurt something. She wailed lowly and slapped at the air.

Ryou sighed and picked the girl up and carried her to his room upstairs. Ichigo was lay on the bed in the room, covered from head to toe, her arms wildly batting at the air. Her cat traits had taken complete control and she was hissing in her sleep.

"She's in heat" Spoke Akasaka as he entered the room, his eyes looking sadly on Ichigo's thrashing body. He swept his long brown hair back and pulled it into a tie.

Everyone seemed to scream at the same time. "What?!" "Do you mean she got her period?" blushed the young Purin. "No!" Growled Shirogane back as his own blush formed. "It's more animal then that..."

Sighing Akasaka got everyone to sit as Ryou got ready to explain everything.

"You are mews." The girls nodded. "This means you have animal DNA" Again they nodded. "I didn't think it would get this far, but animals go into heat when there ready, or physically upset, or just because it is their species time to reproduce. Something VERY bad must have happened, something depressing, I guess, because it is not the cat mating season yet. Someone she loves, destroyed." The girls gaped.

"How can we stop it?" Purin was the one to ask the question "I do not know." Ryou frowned. "It's heat, it's a mating call… the only thing I could think of would be either she gets over her depression or mat-"

"ALIEN! ALIEN!" Masha, the small fluffy cat thing, screamed breaking everyone from their thoughts. "ALIEN!" It screamed again.

"You'll have to destroy the Chimera anima without Ichigo." Shirogane said passively.

"Now Mew mews! GO destroy them!!" At Shirogane's command they transformed into their other forms and where off towards the alien and their newest pets.

...Park...

"What's the plan Kishu?" The red haired boy questioned the older green haired teen. "The plan is to destroy them with our united powers!" Kishu said mater-of-factly.

"Here they come." Said the monotone voice of Pai as he watched the approaching mews neutrally.

"What are you doing here!" Mew Mint screamed as she saw Pai, Taruto and Kishu flying in the sky above them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Giggle Taruto, the red headed one as he laced his hand into his hair.

"Where here to destroy all of you!" Pai Said with a dreadful look in his eye.

"Well you won't be able to destroy all of us 'cause Mew Ichigo onee-sama isn't here!" Blurted Pudding as she tried to launch her attack at Pai.

Pai laughed and out of seemingly nowhere the Chimera animas appeared.

"Attack!" Kishu yelled and the three bird like creatures, called chimera animas, propelled themselves towards the mews.

The mews quickly separated and dodged them but the damned birds where still wafter them.

They where only fore of them and there was three chimera animas. The birds had decided to attack them as a group, which was quite impressive for the normally stupid animas but this time their intelligence showed as they targeted them one by one.

Pudding ran as the three birds flew at her, flames of heat missing her by a hair length. Soon they gained on her and she was down, like a mob of crows after a mouse.

"Strawberry Check!" The voice came from the entrance of the park and as soon as the pink light touched the birds they vanished and turned into normal blue jays and the jelly looking things where eaten by Masha as quickly as they were seen.

"I will not let you touch my friends." Ichigo panted as she fell to one knee.

The mews hurriedly surrounded her, worried for her. "Ichigo-chan! You're not fit to be fighting. You should have stayed at the cafe" Her friends told her but Ichigo only panted as if she lacked breath.

The three aliens watched as the mews surrounded their pink haired leader. Pai raised his brow as the younger, brasher Taruto approached them cautiously.

A smile was found its way onto Kishu's face as he smelt something in the air with his delicate nose. The hairs on his head seemed to fluff up a bit as he grinned.

(I'm calling Kishu by both kishu and kish)

Kish turned towards other two aliens, grinned, signaled them to follow and vanished back to their ship. Taruto and Pai followed close afterwards, both wondering why Kishu had had such a large smile plastered on his face.

...on the ship...

"What got you so smiley Kishu?" Taruto questioned as he emerged from the portal.

"Wait till Pai arrives." Kishu said with a hint of laughter in his voice as he narrowed his golden eyes.

No sooner did Kishu say his name did Pai arrive.

"Took you long enough! I WANT TO KNOW WHY KISHU IS SMILING!" Taruto wailed at Pai who raised a fine purple brow.

"Did you by any chance, smell that sent? The exotic scent that trailed on the breeze, as we left?" Spoke Kishu calmly.

"I didn't!" Said Taruto annoyed as he growled lowly under his breath. "You're to young I guess then..." The replay came from Kishu who was staring intently at Pai.

"Wait." Pai's eyes widened as he realized "The sent of a female in heat!" Kishu nodded with a large grin, his fangs protruding.

"What are you going to d-" Pai was cut short by Kish who licked his lips and said "If that Aoyama guy didn't already take her, she's still free." His smile grew wider.

"Kishu?" Taruto understood what was happening to the mew girl, but didn't quite understand Kishu's reason to be so happy. Irritated, he asked "What the hells going on!?"

"Taruto, Ill make her mine." The green haired teen said "Then no one can take her away from me." Kishu spoke calmly, but inside his loins something was stirring. He'd wanted her for a long time and now he'd get her.

...At the cafe...

After the Aliens had vanished the mews had brought Ichigo back to the cafe as fast as they could, worried she'd get even worst out in the cold. They laid her down on the bed again and looked down on her, worried. "Stupid cat.." Muttered Mint with a tight poker face on. "You better get better!"

But Ichigo was being weird; she had a weird glint in her eye, a lustful kind of look and no one had been able to ask about Aoyama-kun without getting her mad or crying. It was weird but they soon came to understand that something had happened between the two of them.

Akasaka entered the room and told the girls he'd contacted Ichigo's parents and told them that Ichigo was safe with them. They had agreed to let her stay with them for Aunt Elizabeth had died and they where to attend the ritual in Quebec.

They couldn't have left Ichigo alone and they needed to go to the funeral. They'd be gone for a few weeks.

It seemed a lot but Ichigo's father told him they where attending the will at the end of the month, after the burial... And planes where expansive...

Better for them. For they didn't know what Ichigo would do, left alone in a house.

Shirogane sent the girls off and locked Ichigo in the room so she wouldn't try anything. He then entered his own room and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

**NEXT DAY**

The breeze was warm and the sun bore its rays upon the surface of the planet. The day was going to be calm. The sky was blue and the clouds thick and fluffy.

Mint and Purn had arrived first followed by Lettuce. Zakuro, on the other hand, wasn't here for she had been called for a movie shot for the rest of the month.

The girls prepared themselves and left Ichigo alone. (Akasaka had told them that she might become aggressive and no one wanted to face her wrath.)

At about mid day, noon, Masha started wailing "CHIMERA ANIMA! CHIMERA ANIMA!" and the mews where forced to close shop early to go and investigate.

They arrived to find two large white rabbit looking things and giant carrots destroying the peace.

They started fighting, unaware of the trap they had just entered.

When finally they had destroyed the Chimera animas a call was sounded and they heard Shirogane's frantic voice scream from their mew pendants "Ichigo's been taken! Come back! NOW!"

...Earlier at the cafe...

The window to Ichigo's locked room opened letting in a blast of cool air.

"How's my little kitten?" Spoke the masculine voice of Kishu as he walked to the foot of the bed.

"Go away..." Ichigo panted from under the blankets.

"Now why would I do that?" Kishu said as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder that just happened to be poking out of the blankets.

Ichigo jerked and a small moan was heard before she hissed at him.

Kishu smiled at the reaction and pulled her sleeping form towards him. No sooner was she in his arms did the door to her room open and Ryou jumped in. "Sorry pretty boy. Your to late. She's mine" with that he teleported himself to his ship and marched to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuki: So what did you think? Do you want a lemon or not? **

**Plz review and I'll update really soon! **

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2 REVISED

**TSUKIBA – REVISED! Review and tell me if you see any other mistakes.**

**Tsuki: Ooooh! Thanx soooo much to you guys who re-viewed! You just made my depressed day a happy one again:p**

**As I promised, Its there... If you are not of age to see a lemon... please skip the part where there are a lot of 88888888888888 ok? OK! **

This is for all the chapters... ME no OWN Tokyo mew mew! If I did Kish and Ichigo WOULD be together...

DEEP BLUE AND MASAYA ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON IN THIS STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo mew mew Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taruto stared at the, what he called, pathetic germs from earth, the mews, as they destroyed the decoys Pai and him had made. Pft, what was it with Kishu and having them make perfectly good chimera animas only for them to be use as a distraction? It was pathetic! It was annoying…

He watched in interest as their faces contorted into fearful looks of pain as the pendent they had around their necks told them that Ichigo, their leader, had been taken. A collective gasp was heard and the small monkey girl, Purin, wailed loudly in anger.

Tatruto smirked. Who would have thought that Kishu would come up with this? It was actually pretty funny… he was still peeved about the fact that he had spent a few days perfecting those chimera animas but hey! Kishu was their leader and would one day rule all of there kind, so who was he to tell the prince what to do?

It was hard to believe that such a perverted teenager was royalty, and that even Deep blue was beneath him. But every since the mission to commandeer earth had commence, Deep blue was positioned as fleet commander by the king and so, for now, Deep Blue held quite a lot of authority.

Laughing Taruto screamed "What's wrong? As the saying goes in Tokyo, Cat got your tongue?" Mint was the one to scream back at the small alien "You tricked us!" she roared uncharacteristically "Course we did! We ARE enemies, or have you forgotten you stupid excuse for a living being?!" Taruto continued laughing as Pai pulled him into a vortex that would lead them back to their ship.

"Don't try to get her back" Pai warned with a serious look "She's stuck on our ship till the captain's finished with her!" Dread spilled on the mews and fear tickled down their backs at the idea of Kishu, or Deep blue (whom they think is higher in status) having Ichigo. "We got in your ship once who says we can't do it again?" Mew Pudding screamed at the still half submerged body of Pai.

"You got in once." Pai started "But you can't get in twice. Extra precautions have been taken." And with that, he too disappeared into the still night.

****KISHU'S SHIP****

Taruto and Pai appeared, slipping silently into the shadows of the ship and away from Kishu's room. Their commander was up to something and they wouldn't endanger their own lives just to sneak a peek at what was going on. No, that would be too dangerous.

They opened the first door they found and Taruto started playing with a odd machine that resembled some sort of advanced version of a computer. "Hey! Look Pai! Administrator Realu send a letter. 'You have done well and our king awaits news' I thought they'd sent something better..." Muttered the younger alien who soon got bored and started doodling on a scrap of light green, leaf like plant that served as paper.

Pai sighed and started working on the paper work and conformation letters and reports about their mission. "At lease Kishu's having fun..." he dimly heard Taruto say as he fell asleep on his picture. Sighing yet again Pai looked at the younger boy and wondered again why he had been sent on the mission with them. Having nothing better to do he continued working as the younger alien slept.

****KISHU'S ROOM****

Kishu entered his room and settled Ichigo on his bed, licking his lips and grinning as she lay sprawled out on his covers. He purred lightly in anticipation as he watched her, content for now in just looking at the pretty girl. She had matured over the years… she wasn't a silly little 13 year old anymore, no, she was at least 16… maybe 17, he wasn't sure. "Beautiful girl.." he muttered to himself.

His room was large with four blue-green colored walls, a plush green rug and a towering bed which stood on a large brown marbled platform. The sheets of his bed were a light pastel blue and pictures of his home land and of his family hug on his walls. A large, thick, board with the image of his beloved hug on the left of his bed, and under it was his desk.

His floor was, like most teenagers, littered with cloths which he swooped up quickly, put into a basket and laid out in the halls for a servant to take care of. He wouldn't want his precious kitty to get lost in there now would he?

He sat on the edge of his bed and lightly brushed his fingers on her cat ears, which had popped out while he carried her to the ship. She moaned lowly as he petted her silky ears and purred quietly when he started scratching.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kishu put his lips to the felines ear and whispered her name smoothly. Grinning as her ears twitched and her closed eyes opened slightly. "mmmm…" She muttered back towards him.

Oddly enough the girl had kept her strawberry red hair as her cat ears poked out and her tail twisted around her thigh in a sexual manner. He had expected her to turn into a full cat girl by now; with bubble gum hair, bows and all but Kishu didn't care what color her hair was. Nor did he care whether her hair was red or pink because he liked her; he liked everything about her.

Her brown eyes slowly opened slowly, a lusty look in place. Her lips held a slight pout and she looked terribly tasty to him. "Now how's my little kitty?" Goose bumps ran all over her body as he spoke and she couldn't help but purr huskily.

In a swift motion he straddled her. "Kishu." She said his name as though she were but mere child. "Kishu, I need.. I need help..." she cried softly, her hands pulling slightly at his silken clothing.

Kishu licked his lips and smirked down at her pinned body. "Of what my cute little kitty-Cat? You know I'll give you anything you want, you only have to ask my dear" He ended in a whisper directed at her sensible cat ear. She purred loudly against his chest and he groaned lowly at the encouragement.

"I need a... I need a... doctor kish... doctor..." Kishu stared down at her and whispered lightly "Are you sick my pretty?" She nodded yes slowly and he continued. "I don't have a doctor on this ship Koneko-Chan, and nor could any doctor help you in this matter anyways." Her eyes narrowed sadly and she looked away with a grimace, her body shuddered violently. "But.. I need.. he…l..p.." She sniffled tearfully.

Kishu grinned; his pointed canines pocking out sharply against his soft lips. She was almost ready, soon she'd be to far gone to do anything but think of him. He purred to himself and kissed her turned neck softly.

"I could help you if you wanted." she moaned slighty and whispered "You would? …promise..right?" He nodded and continued "But it'll hurt." She didn't care and made it clear as she spoke them out loud to the still hovering male.

Kishu smirked; she'd be his before midnight. All those years of waiting and finally, FINALLY he'd have her. She would be his; he'd make sure of that.

"What ever you say my petite kitty, I'll make it all go away. But, you'll stay with me won't you." It wasn't a question but a command of a sort and he rubbed his head against her shoulder as he said it.

He softly cut her shirt loose and slide her light pajama pants off. The light garments came off easily and it was quite easy to get rid of the offending underwear found underneath.

She lay on his bed now looking like pray, submissive. Her eyes filled with lust as she looked up at him, no fear in her eyes. Kishu eagerly smiled at the naked kitten on his bed, and groaned madly at the image. He had waited long enough for this to happen and though she was a cat and they rarely stayed with one mate, she'd stay loyal to him after he marked her.

Kishu wasn't human, and when his kind 'marked' someone it was till one or the other died. She'd be his forever. Being mated to him gave her immortality that his kind possessed. He grinned. Life would be good with her as his… he'd maker her happy, make her love him as he loved her.

Kish easily pulled of his shirt and untied his pants slowly, allowing the girl beneath him to watch. She blushed as he finally took off his last article of clothing and stood bare to her eyes. This only made Kish smile widen as he watched the glazed look over taking her eyes.

He moved smoothly towards her and slipped onto his bed again (having gotten off to lay his cloths off to the side). He crawled on top of her and pinned her down beneath him.

"Are you sure?" Kishu lowers his head to her ear and spoke huskily. The girl under him moaned, her face scarlet as she nodded. He was positive that she was in heat; her eyes where totally red and lustful, her body curved up to touch his, and her hands racked against his well toned muscles.

He took hold of her thighs and pulled them open, already feeling the wetness of her depths on her inner leg. He moaned lowly to himself and teased her open with a finger before slowly slipping into her entrance.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as her insides twisted around. He closed his lips around hers and trusted the rest of the way knowing it would only hurt more to go slowly. She screamed into his mouth in pain and hooked her hands into his shoulders. The nails bit deeply into his skin, piercing it and letting small lines of blood fall, but the male over her only moaned louder.

At first Kishu went slowly, scared to hurt the lustful girl beneath him, but as she moved with him, he dug deeper and faster and to a speed he enjoyed more. She moaned loudly under him which made him smile.

He felt her start to shudder underneath him and he felt her first orgasmic spill around him as she arched and screamed, he didn't not release at the same time as she did but she seemed willing to continue until he did. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself shutter and release his own orgasm, as his oragasm hit he buried his face into her neck and bite her, hard. Blood trickled down her neck and she whimpered softly, stopping only when Kishu bent down and licked the wound. A star shaped mark appeared on her neck and he felt a feeling of accomplishment as the mark showed vibrantly, pronouncing her his to the world. Slowly he pulled out and gently kissed her. "I love you Koneko-chan… I really do…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Getting up Kishu pulled some of his clean cloths out and walked to his bathroom for a small wash. Not enough to take her sent of him, he enjoyed her scent way to much to take it off right away, but enough to take the sweat and musk off.

As soon as he was clean Kish walked out in search of his crew, wondering where they'd run off too while he'd been….busy….

Kish knew that they would be too far from his room. They knew what he had, or had been about to do… knowing them Pai was probably doing work and the shrimp probably was having fun coloring or something.

He soon found them at the end of the hall, quite far from his room in all actuality. Taruto was fast asleep on his desk and Pai was scribbling on some papers.

"How'd your first time go?" Kishu blushed as he remembered the blood on his bed and the fact that both him and Ichigo had been virgins. Key word: HAD BEEN.

"Well, I guess..." Pai smirked and stopped writing to stare up at him. "You had fun did you not?" Kishu glared but nodded, looking away.

"Did you?" Pai raised an eye brow which confused Kish.

"Did I what?" Kish growled annoyingly as Pai rolled his eyes at him.

"Did you mark her or not?" Again Kish blushed and turned his back on the room. "And what if I did?" He snarled. Pai watched his commander and smirked "I would congratulate you, milord." Kishu blushed, looking away.

"Did what? Congratulations for what?" Yawned Taruto as he got up, scrubbing the drool from his face with the palm of his hand. "Wait.. Did you mate that.. Ichigo girl?" Taruto said annoyingly as he poked Kishu's arm.

"Yeah..." Kishu's face was beat red as his comrades asked for details which never left his tongue, he was to shy to say anything and anyways it was personal business… They begged for him to tell but nothing was told.

Shrugging Kish walked to the entrance "Pai, can you make something human fore Ichigo to eat? Oh, and do we have any girls cloths? I kind I… might've… umm... ripped.. hers.." Kish laughed nervously as he said this.

Pai grunted and got up to do his task. He came back holding a whitish pink shirt that stopped right above the belly button and a pair of black pants and skirt. Handing the garment to Kish he left to make the ordered food for Ichigo.

Kishu steared at Taruto who had resumed sleeping and left to go find Ichigo.

He gently picked her up and put her on the floor. He then pulled all his covers off and headed to the bathroom to get them clean. He wouldn't want his kitty to wake up with blood all over her blankets now would he?

Speaking of which, she needed to be bathed before she woke up.

Kishu placed his load (blankets pervets ;P ) in a weird box that glowed red for and instant and then pulled out the newly cleaned crispy soft blankets. Blankets where so easy to wash… his cloths on the other hand always needed mending and he liked to have them scented… he really like the sweet smell of strawberries….

Kishu entered his room and rearranged his blankets. Afterwards he pulled the still sleeping Ichigo to his chest and brought her to the bathing room for her cleaning.

Elegantly Kishu placed her in the water and washed the sweat and blood of her body. He took it on himself to also clean her pretty hair. Oh how much he loved those soft strands of long red hair.

When he was satisfied with her cleanness he took her out, dried her and placed her under his covers but as he did her eyes opened and she looked at him, fear shining in them. She pulled the covers to her chest and a smirked crossed the green haired males face.

She opened her mouth and ever so quietly whispered "Kishu?" He smiled and her eyes widened.

...at the cafe...

The mews arrived at the cafe and were trying to hake a way into Kishu's ship, but to no availed, it just didn't want to work anymore… Pai was right.. the ship had found ways to block them… to keep them out….The ship was too guarded this time and it seemed impossible.

What were they to do?

"I'm sorry I let this happen.." Cried Purin her knees cradled against her chest. "It's not your fault, its mine." Whispered Ryou "I let him take her." For once Ryou looked down; his face was covered by his unnatural blond hair.

What WERE they going to do? They could only wait and see...

Maybe next time the aliens came they could get answers.. Maybe... No! They would! Next time they came, they'd force them to give them Ichigo back! They would!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuki: So what did you think? I'm sooo thank full to you guys who re-view! **

**Plz review and I'll update really soon!**

**OK ppl, do you want Kishu to 'mate' Ichigo again, if yes, forced or not? **

**If you have any requests for chapter 3 let me know and ill try to put them in! **

Ja ne

TSUKIBA : THIS CHAPTER WAS REVISED, IF YOU SEE ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki here!

To hyperkitty16, If you like, the next story I right it'll be forced, ok?

Im sooo glad you ppl like my story!

It make's me feel soooo happy:p

And since you've made my day, heres a new chapter!

Hope you enjoy.

By the way... I couldn't get this well corrected.. so plz bear with me:p

Still don't own tokyo mew mew... Snecks past loyers. Goes to cabin that contains rights to Tokyo mew mew. It asks for a pasword. Loyers arrive. RUNS AWAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo mew mew **

**Chapter 3**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened and she looked at him, fear shining in them. She pulled the covers to her chest and a smirked crossed the green haired males face.

She opened her mouth and ever so quietly wispered "Kish?" He smiled and her eyes widened.

"So, My cute little kitty cat woke up!" Kishu grined as he looked down at her.

"W-where am I?" Ichigo shook as she asked her question. Kishu smiled a mad smile and leand down to kiss her. Ichigo was to scared to do anything, exept push him away when she relized what he was doing.

"Where am I?" This time Ichigo did not stutter as she spoke, but still her shoulders shook.

Kishu smile reached his ears as he said "In my room Kitty cat" He said sitting down on his bed. "And in my bed." He smirked as her face went red.

"Why.. Why am I here?" Kishu shrugged the question of and just steared at her, his eyes seeping into red tints.

"And.. Why am I n...na..ked?" Kishu didn't get to answer for Pai had entered with a plat of eegs and backen with a slice of brown bread. His other hand held a glass of orange jus.

"Kishu-sama, Deep Blue-sensai wants to see you." Pai said his voice emotionless "Tell him.." Pai cut Kishu off and said "Now, Kishu-sama!" Fumming Kishu left.

Pai steared at the girl in his lords bed and bowed. This caused Ichigo to go redder. So red she became it seemed embarassing smook flew out her still cat ears (Like a steam boat! LOL)

"Kishu told me to bring you breackfast" Pai told her as he placed the plate on a nerby desk.

Pai steared at the garments he had given Kishu, they where hanging on the door nob. Picking it up he placed it on his lords bed and said softly.

"I might have been your enemy, but its my job to keep you safe when Prince Kishu-sama isn't here. Now put this on and ill explain some things." Pai told her as he gave her the cloths. He then turned and closed the door behind him.

Ichigo steard at the clothing, still not understanding why Pai was being so nice to her, and why he refered to Kish as 'Prince Kishu-Sama'.

She got up and feel down right away as pain flew up her legs. She moaned pitifully but made herself get up.

She painfully draged the cloths on and tied the strings to the skirt. She didn't want anyone on the ship to see her weak.. they might try to take advantage of her.

When she was decent Pai came in, bowed again and knelt befor her. "You probubly don't understand what is happening do you?" Pai asked her, his eyes facing the ground.

Ichigo shook her head and said no.

Pai looked up at her, seeing her comfused eyes and spoke, "Have you seen a star shap mark on your sholder?" Her features went thoughfull and she exclaimed joyeusly when she understood what he was talking about.

Pulling down her shirt to show the mark. It was a red star with two green slits in the middle, as if someone had bitten it. Which was the case.

Pai smirked to himself, Kishu had marked her as his, totaly his, not as a cucumbin. He had marked her as his lady. As the futur lady of there race.

"This mark, do you know what it is?" Ichigo's face fell and she smiled a sheepish smile and wispered no. "Its a mating mark." Pai told her simply.

Ichigo looked at him weirdly and said "Like when a wolf takes a mate for life?" Pai nodded and Ichigo burst out laughing. "Oh, I get it! Your trying to trick me! Almost got me there!" Pai sighed and said in his monotone voice

"This is no trick me lady. Kishu has marked you. You are his. That mark proves it.

The green shows that you belong to Kishu-sama, the red star means royalty.

When our race 'Marks' someone there are two ways, take them as there cucumbin or forever, this only works for the royal thow.

If he had only marked you as a cucumbin, you would only have the green slits.

Any normal people from our race would only have ONE slit, you have two. And the Red star only appears if the male is directly royal, next in line. You are now Kishu's, and you are also to be ruler with him."

Pai finished, still knelt down infront of Ichigo, who's face was totaly white.

"But.. But.. When? How could he have marked me?" Pai didn't answer.

Kishu entered the room, a smug look on his face as he dismissed Pai telling him "Kitty cat's probubley hungry. Deep blue wants to see us about the cerimonie." Kishu smiled and left with Pai at his foot.

Ichigo steard at the food and her stomach growled. She was hungry... REALLY hungry...

She picked up the plate and with grace she never realized she had eat it all up.

Just when she was getting bored Kishu walked in. "No good morning kiss my cute Kitty cat?" Kishu walked up to her.

Kishu's nose twitched, and he thought, as he saw Ichigo's eyes go a slight redish color, 'she's still in heat... well, we can stop that.' With a grin he pulled off his shirt revealing well toned musles colored in a pale milk color.

Ichigo blushed but couldn't look away. Kishu steared at her and wispered "Like what you see?" Which caused her to blush and stear at the door. Since this WAS his room, she thought he was only changing cloths, boy how WRONG she was...

She finaly heard a clips pop and shuffling of cloths and then the clique of falling shoes hitting wood.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Slowly and seductfully Kishu climbed onto his bed and ontop of Ichigo who yelped at what she saw, Which to her eyes was WAY to much.

Ichigo steared into his eyes and a suden urge to argee with everything he did or wanted to do took her over. Her eyes filled with lust as she steared at his chest.

Kishu smirked, she wasn't resisting. His fingers trailed along the new clothing and he easily made then slip away, literaly.

Ichigo's brain went fuzzy. Her cat side was taking control and she couldn't make out what was happening. Every where she looked was black. Her mind was desoriented and she could do nothing but wait.

Kishu could see that this was her more cat side of her. Her eyes where mear slits and her ears purked up and twitching at every little sound. Soon the only sound would be coming from them.

Smirking Kishu pressed himself at her entrance, which quickley got her attention. She meowed fearfully at his size. Last time she had been way to far to realize what was happening, but now, now she wasn't as far. Last time she had been wild. Now she stayed there, like a small defenceless kitten.

Kishu bent himself over and kissed her soothingly on the lips. He liked this power over her. He liked it when she listened. They where, in his bed. So she should be doing what he wants, right?

Kishu tried to reasure her that the pain wouldn't stay, that it would soon be pleasurable. He didn't want to hurt her, he had taken her to his bed yesturday...

He let himself slip into her slowly, pain evident in her eyes. He knew that in human standereds his size was big, and long.

He brought his lips to her's and forced himself to go all the way in one powerful thrust. She screamed into his mouth, a tear leacking from her eye as he did.

Kishu pulled himself out half way befor plunging back in. He did this slow and as unpainfully as he could. Soon he got a responce and the cat girl under him started moving with him.

Out of instinc Kishu grunted as he felt her move against him. But to show her he was in control and not the other way around he pulled out faster and forced more of his lenght in. He heard her meow in pain and moan in plesure as he continued like this.

Kishu felt her tightened and went as slow as he could, earning alot of moans and crys of protest. She needed him inside her, but he wouldn't allow it.

He wanted to drag it as long as he could.

Cat Ichigo wiggled against Kishu, trying desperatly to get him fully into her, put her plans where in vain. He wanted to drag it on and she could do nothing but moan against him.

Kishu felt himself reach his limite and gave the female under him what she wanted and pushed himself all the way. She cryed out in pain as he entered her woob and let his 'elexir' enter her. Kishu groand with her put didn't pull out.

No, he didn't want to move. And thats how they fell asleep, Kishu ontop with his lenght still in her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

...At the cafe...

The mews where quite depressed that they couldn't get to Ichigo.

The day seem to last forever and ever effort they took to do something, be it big or small, hurt like hell.

Ryou had loked himself up in his computer room, and was trying to find a way to get Ichigo back, whilst, the otheres continued to make cakes and stuff for the costumers.

Masha had stayed there, in the last place Ichigo had been and kept beeping "Im sorry Im sorry!"

Soon the first signs of darkness showed up and they closed the cafe.

Ryou came out sighing.

"Did you find anything on onee-sama?" Pudding said sadley. The normally hyper girl seemed small and sad as she steared at Ryou with her big eyes.

Shaking his head Ryou told them "I can't find her any where. The ships been cloaked." Everyone seemed to have tears in there eyes as Ryou said this.

When would they see Ichigo again. Would they ever see her?

Sadley the mews waved goodbye to each othere and left to go to there own houses to dream there own dream and to try to find a solution to get Ichigo back.

...Morning on the ship...

Taruto and Pai had been up since, in human hours, 4:00am.

Pai was working on the paper works and Taruto was writing invitation card for the cerimonie. Kishu was turning eight-teen in about five weeks and they where having a huge party to celebrate his coronation.

Now that he thought about it, Kishu was about five years older then Ichigo. Shuruging this off Taruto continued writing the letters. He'd have to ask Kishu later if Ichigo's friends where to be invited.

Pai sighed as he started writing the fifth repor this mornning. He'd get them all finished and then he'd start on fixing the damned Exuen that wouldn't work. (I made the Exuen up. Its a type of advance computers that can get you any information you want just by telling it.)

...Kishu's room...

Her brain felt fuzzy still, but she could feel the heat on her side.

It felt nice, but as she tryed to curl up on it, pain shot up her legs and she could feel a presence inside her.

At first she didn't understand and as she once again tried to cuddle the heat, a groan was heard and a small growl that threatened to use what was already there vibrated.

Going against her instinct she tried once more to cuddle up, but was flipped over and as she opened her eyes they meat with rage lusted red eyes.

The punishment was executed and she felt the person ontop her grab her hands and hold them above her head.

She understood that this was a punishment and that if she didn't listen she would pay the price. But the red eyed male only lowered his head to her shoulder and plunged his fangs into the slits on the star shaped mark.

She wimpered and felt him pull out his fangs. Gold eyes met brown and Kishu wispered "Sorry, should of warned you, im grumpy in the morning."

Ichigo was more human then last night and blushed as she realized they where both naked. She started squeling in modesty and felt the male ontop her grin and pull his lenght out which caused her to shut up and wimper in pain.

When Kishu was totaly out of her she wispered "Why did you mate me."

Her reply from the male was "Because I wanted to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys, do you want Ichigo to accept him as her mate or do you want her to fuss about? What kind of punishment should Kishu give her when she dose something 'bad' like this morning and he isn't in control?**

**To the ppl who sent ideas, I will be using them in the chapters to come. :p**

**Thanx don't forget to review!**

**ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki: D'you luv me? 'Cause you all make me feel loved! I really enjoy all your comments and reviews! They make writting fun!

Kish: Ok... thats nice.. CAN WE GET TO THE STORY NOW! PLZ?

Ichigo: Kishu... your scaring me...

Kishu: Good way.. or bad way?

Ichigo: Bad...

(Kishu sulking in corner)

Tsuki: That was... random... Ok.. On to the story, don't forget to R&R:p

AGAIN I WASN'T ABLE TO TOTALY CORRECT IT IM SORRY!

Chapter 4

When Kishu was totaly out of her she wispered "Why did you mate me."

Her reply from the male was "Because I wanted to."

Tears weld up in Ichigo's reddish eyes. She hadn't expected this to happen... She was still in love with Aoyama-Kun... Masaya... She had imagend him as her first, first kiss, first love, first, well every thing... But.. But Kishu had stole it all! Her first kiss, KISHU... She hadn't even kissed Masaya before he left...

"Now now kitty. Why do you cry?" Kishu was now sitting and pulled her to his chest. Ichigo scratched and tried to pry his arms of her but nothing seemed to work. "Now now, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself, im planing on playing with you for a little while longer kitty." His hot tougue darted out and soon a traile of saliva marked his passage on her cat ear.

"Get of me." Ichigo growled at the male who laghted and bite into her ear. Ichigo squeled loudly as Kishu's fangs bit into her feline ears. "As I said kitty, Im grumpy in the morning. You have to understand, your mine." He claimed her lips and tore into her entrance.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This time around Ichigo was there. She was not a cat, she was herself.

She cried and snarled as Kishu forced himself into her and claimed her as his again. She tried to slash at him but he held onto her arms, pinning them above her head.

Pricles of color took over her sence of sight as she felt him relise himself and then a gerk and he was out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Panting above her Kishu licked her dry lips and gave her a small smile. "I don't enjoy taking you by force kitty, but you have to understand, your mine. Nobody can take you way. Nobody can do anything. Your mine Kitty, why can't you understand? Why koneko-chan? Why?" His eyes where closed and his lips parted showing of gleaming fangs.

Distessed Ichigo could do nothing, say nothing as Kishu asked his question.

Thick tears fell from her eyes, and her cat ears lay flat on her head and her tail curled around her ankles.

A knock came at the door and Kishu relunctently got up and dressed. Before he left to open the door he pushed a struggling Ichigo under his 'wet' blankets. Only then did he open the door.

"Kishu-sama" Came the voice of Pai as he knelt infront of Kishu "Im sorry to disterbe you, but, your father wishes to speack to you. The conection can only hold for a maximum of three hours.

Taruto also wishes to see you after wards... If you want, my lord, I can take care of your... mate. She seems rather hungry." Kishu steared at Pai and sighed.

"Fine fine! Ill go and check these things out. Bring up some food and when Ichigo's finished eating bring her to a bath and let her relaxe." With that he left, looking behide his shoulders he watched Ichigo from afar and walked quietly away.

...Ichigo and pai...

"My lady" Pai bowed down to her and in a monotone voice asked "What would you like for breackfast?"

Ichigo steared at him and nervously said "Do you have.. ahh... some chicken soup? Im starting to feel sick." She told him as she brought her hand up to her forehead.

Pai bowed again and left to fetch his charge the demanded food.

Ichigo hopped out of the bed and groaned as once again pain went up her legs. Picking up the cloths that where left for her she pulled them on. Rincling her nose at the sheets on the bed she tore them off and threw them in a corner.

Pai soon came back to find the younge cat girl sitting at a desk, her head sat on her arms, a bored look on her face.

"Here you are, me lady." He gently placed the bole on the desk near her face and looked at the sheets in the corner with a weird look.

Groaning Ichigo looked up and picked her spoon up and took a large amont of noodles and chicken onto it and gulped it down. Soon she had scraped all the noodles and nothing was left.

Pai finaly spoke up when she was finished "Would you like me to clean those?" He asked pointing at the sheets.

Ichigo nodded vigurisly and quieckly sneezed afterwards.

"Would you like me to draw you a warm bath?" Pai asked and again the girl nodded.

_i have to run away... As soon as i feel better... damn i feel so sick! _

Ichigo followed pai to a small round door with a silver nob. There stood a golden plate on the door that had wierd sqiggly signs.

"It says Baths and cleaning rooms." Pai told her and opened the door.

The inside smelt of wild flowers and naturel hot springs. Pai told her that everything was real, the smell came from the flowers and the spring came from the bubbling waters in the seperated rooms. In all there where 5 rooms.

3 for bathing and 2 for cleaning. Each bath had body oils, silk covered ground and plush white towols.

Pai took her to the largest door and opened it for her. "If you need anything, just ring this bell" He gave her a fist large silver bell and left to clean the sheets.

Looking around Ichigo could tell this was Kishu's bath aswell. The spring was made out of large smooth green rocks and the towols had 'K' sighed into them in green.

Looking for any peepers, Ichigo took of her cloths and slipped into the hot water. It relaxed her and soon she had entered lala land..

_Ok. Pai is being waaaaaaaaaay to nice and kish is.. being perverted... URRG.. I can't get that image of his eyes and chest out of my head! MAsaya SAVE ME! _

_You know he won't come_

_Who the hell are you?_

_Im the cat inside... also your consious..._

_So now a cat consious is pestering me... GREAT! Just great..._

_Cute humph sound You spouiled little brat!_

_What?_

_You get every thing you want. Don't you ever think of me? Im you to! I thought it was about time to get a male.. Sure Masaya's hot and was supposed to be our first, but we need stronger..._

_So you went up and decided Kishu? ARE YOU-_

_I am not crazy! He was the first suttable male a found... AND he already loves us... Growls_

_Great im talking to my consious.. Im lossing it..._

_YOU idiot! Im NOT ONLY YOUR CONSIOUSE! IM THE CAT PART OF YOU! THE PART THAT LET'S YOU TRANFORM.. Are you to slow to understand that?_

_Ahh..._

_Look, give Kishu a chance.._

_NO! NO I WON'T_

The voice in her head stopped and tears fell from her eyes and splashed against the water.

Sniffing Ichigo brought her hand to her eyes and splashed the tears out of her face. Taking the olis she washed her body and soon she was clean.

A rincled hand pulled itself to the smooth rocks and soon she stood on a the plush white towols and started drying herself off.

When she was totaly dry, Ichigo found a comb, a green comb.. The only comb she could find and brushed her hair out. When she was finished she took one of the green and white robes and put it on. She took her othere cloths and walked out to find Pai waiting for her.

He knelt down and told her in his normal voice "I shall teach you some rules. Please follow me." He then got up, turned his back on her and walked off.

Ichigo panicked and decided to follow. The arrived at another door, a wood color one. Pai extended his hand and opened it. He let Ichigo enter then closed the door after him.

"Please sit me lady." Pai motiond her to sit on a silk cushion.

"First off, You should understand that if you ever try to run away from Prince Kishu-Sama, you shall be punished badly.

Second, Kishu-Sama is your mate, you tell him everything before you do something, aka, invite a friend.

Yes, you may invite friends if Lord Kishu permits it" Ichigo smiled, well atlease she'd be able to see her friend again.

"Third, Since you are Prince Kishu-Sama's mate you shall mate regularly until it is sure that you are pregnant." Ichigo's mouth droped.

"But im only 13!" She whined "Kish's probubly 15 or 16 or something!"

Shaking his head Pai said "Age dosen't matter. He has already marked you. And Prince Kishu-sama is 17 me lady soon to be 18" Ichigo's eyes widened and if she where a cartoon her eyes would have folen out.

"HE'S WHAT!" She screeched but Pai only continued.

"Forth, You are to attend all party's woth Kishu-Sama

Fifth, You are not to acompany him to any meetings unless asked for.

Sixth, Yes you shall have your own room when we get back to the palace, but if Prince Kishu-Sama is home, at night you HAVE to sleep with him. If you want a nape, you have your own room. When prince Kishu-Sama is away you may sleep in your room.

Seventh, If ever there is a battle, any type of battle, and Prince Kishu-Sama wins, it is expected to mate for another child."

Pai steared at a wierd clock kind of thing and said "That's it for now, ill tell you some more anothere day. Its time for lunch, and then you may either retier to your rooms or explore the ship. Mind you if you touch anything there are consicenses... DO NOT EVER TOUCH BIG BLUE BUTTONS.. Got it?" For a secong Pai's voice grew terrorizing and she nodded as he finished his speech.

After lunch, Ichigo decided to take a nape, she felt soo tired.

...With Kishu...

After speacking with his father, Kishu surched for Taruto, which he found in the studie.

"What did you want pip squeck.." Kishu said as he leaned on the door way.

"Shut up and get over her cous." (OMG KISHU AND TARUTO ARE RELATED lol! sry it seemed right i mean they fight like brothers.)

Kish marched over to Taruto and sat down next to him.

"Look, I know its your 18th birthday, but d'you think I should invite your mates friends?"

Kishu steared at Taruto, smiled and nodded "She'll like that!" He then got up smiled at Taruto and left to write his reports on the mission.

...Taruto...

Signing the last card Taruto gathered his papers and vanished in a green smoke.

...Cafe...

Purin had brought in bad new in a letter. Everyone was depressed and could do nothing but read and re-read it.

A loud 'BANG' was heard and a Red haired alien appeared.

"Taru-Taru!" Squeled Purin as she lauched her self at him.

"Whats happening to Ichigo?" Demanded Mint and Ryou as they entered the room. The cafe was closed so nobody but the mews and there creators where there to greet Taruto.

"Come and see for your selves." Taruto said and threw the golden stanmped letters and them. He then vanished.

Mint took the letter into her hand and opened the letter.

She read it to the others in a clear voice:

(It took me awhile to find all this in human translation so you better come!)

_**In two weeks Prince Kishu is being crowned with his new mate, Lady Ichigo.**_

_**You have been invited to come for the cerimonie.**_

_**By order of his majesty as the friends of Prince Kishu's new mate you are to come in a weeks time to help with the chosing of the dress and to talk with her.**_

_**We await your arrival at the palace.**_

_**King Derent**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I shall come in a week.**_

_**Taruto.**_

"Ichigo's mated.. to.. Kishu?" Spoke Ryou in a small voice.

"It could be worst.. " Sniffled Lettuce "They could have killed her."

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Im going." Said Mint. "She must be scared. She needs us. Where going." The girls nodded. And then came the males agrement.

It was settled, in a weeks time they'd see Ichigo

Tsuki: Soo did you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki: I totaly love your re-views! Thanx soo much you guys! You make me feel soooo loved.. LOL!

Again im sry to say my editor did not correct it. Still good thou.. RIght?

**Chapter 5**

Kishu walked down the hall of the eastern wing of the ship. A large wooden door met him at the end of this hall. Opening it Kishu walked into a libraby of some sort. Large wooded dressers held leather books and leaf made poems.

Sighing Kishu looked at a pile of papers that had been left on his desk for the past month or... wait.. wasn't it two? Growling in fustration, Kishu picked up his quile, dipped it in a spicial supstance, and started scribling on one of the many papers.

...Kishu's room...

Swirls of night mares blured her vision, monstreous creatures with claws as long as humans trashing and slashing at invisible figurs. Her perants being slashed to ribbons by invisible knifes, but worst, Masaya being killed by Kishu and his head perched on a long pole as Kish came back, victorious.

Sweat fell down her brow and a seiger of coughs eoched as Ichigo woke.

Looking around she found herself in Kishu's room. She had fallen asleep, the best part, Kishu wasn't there.

Her vision was blury and coughs where heard as she got up. Twisting her hand to her forhead she estemated that her tempateur was high.

Still it was the best time to try and escape, no matter the consecences.

Pai was... well he wasn't there and thank god Kishu had 'poof' vanished.

Slidding the door open, she saw nothing but gray and blue walls and doors.

She remembered reading the ships manuel before falling asleep:

_**Main room/transportation room: If you are having problems transporting somewhere, the grail in room 55tkls has a special **_

_**power to bring you there. **_

**_Warning: USES USERS MAGIC!_**

Comveneantly room 55tkls was close to Kishu's room who number was 45le.

She followed the map in her head to a bleu door. Hadn't Pai told her not to touch bleu buttons? Were doors against the lay to? Oh well. She WAS running away.. soo who cares? Right?

Ichigo looked around her, just to make sure no one was there and opened the door. Inside a large ring graved in gold with a cresent moon lay ingraved on the floor. The manuel had said something about a grail... Grail.. gra- AH! It was right behin the top of the cresent moon. It was square and was colored gray with long white poles. Attached to it was three chains with small rings tied at the bottom.

Smilling Ichigo pulled the grail opened and sleeked her way into the small tunnel. She crawled and crawled and could feel her powers being drained.

Right above her, a long long way up, she could see the faint bleu light of the portal.

...Taruto's work room...

Taruto lay nooding off into 'pudding-land' when a long eoching 'beep' could be heard. Looking at the monitor he soon found the flashing screen, touched it with his indext and soon it had stopped glowing. He saw throw the screen, the teleportation room. The only way to get in and off the ship. What interested his the most was the grail, it lay on its side open.

Brushing his bushy red hair into a tail, Taruto clicked a few buttons a screen appeared and Ichigo's face appreared. "No." Wispered Taruto as he saw this.

Taruto know what happened to mates when they tried to run away from there males. Normaly it didn't matter, but she was Kishu's mate. She was the royal princes mate. Consecences.

Sighing, chills running down his spine, Taruto pressed two large green buttons and soon both Kishu and Pai appeard on screen.

"You guys." At once the two older males looked up and at the screen.

"Im working" Snarled Kishu at the screen. Pai only demanded to know what the problem was.

Wimpering Taruto mumbled to which both older males screamed for him to speack louder. "ICHIGO'S TRYING TO RUN AWAY! SHE'S Sniffles IN THE TELEPORTATION ROOM!" tear streamed down his pale skin as he spoke. Taruto knew what world happen. It hurt to know.

Kishu's face fell and Pai's went into shock. "But i told her not to run fore it spelt concequences." Hushed Pai softly.

Kishu, head held hight spoke, catch her. You know the rule. Inside he was tearing at himself. Unshead tears waiting to fall. He knew what would happen by Pai's hand. He knew. He couldn't stop it either. It was the lay of his kingdom... Of his people.

When the contection fell. Kish let the tears fall. He hadn't forseen this. He hadn't know she'd try.

...Grail...

Almost there, thought Ichigo as she aproched the light, but before she could touch it, a hand grabed her ankel and pulled it back.

Before she knew it the power had sapped right from her and she blacked out.

Screams could be heard threw the ship as Ichigo was being punished.

The punish was not physical but mental. It was a worst then being slashed to ribbons a thousand times. She was stuck to in a dungeon of sorts with chains tied to her wrists and ankels. The punishment was a type of nightmare. Over and over and over she saw sease only she could see. Horifing secens.

When she woke, she would remember nothing and keep screaming out of shear frightness.

After Pai had gave her the potion, the punishment in othere words, he came out, red eyed and cheeks stained with tears. Everyone on there planet knew this type of punishment. Everyone hated and freard it. Not even the King could change this rule it had been like this ever since the first king took an unwilling mate...

...Kishu...

He held his ears and pushed his face in more into his pillow. He felt like screaming, like ripping everyone to shreds to save his mate. His kind was quiet needent opone there mates, the male normaly felt it when his mate was being punished. He felt like holding and reassuring her it wouldn't happen again, but he couldn't.

...3 alien weeks later...

It had been hard to find the right date for the humans. Taruto had had to look EVERYWHERE to find out the time difference. It would have been easy had they been at point '88red' also know as Mars, where they had been station for since there mission started. Since they where moving there days went by slower or was it faster? What ever. Taruto know the only about 4 to 5 days had past for them, but for the aliens it had been 3 long weeks with Ichigo screaming. In 1 alien week there 'human' guest would be brought to the ship.

Taruto checked on his solritorin (A kind of alien watch) pressed a button to which you heard Pai say "What d'you want Taruto?" Smilling the younger boy said quiet happily. "Three weeks. Its over. Take the anitidot to Kishu-Sama and get him to take his mate to bed... or get her to clean herself... I mean, three weeks without a good sleep and three weeks filth? She'll probubly adore it..." Pai sounded sad as he answered yes. Not sad that Ichigo would be taken out of the 'prison' but because he was the one who had hurt her.

He was suposed to be her protector.

FLASH BACK

"Pai, Promis me something" The voice of a younge child wispered.

"Anything my younge prince." A younger version of Pai was heard.

"Papa and mama say that in.." the younger child counted his fingers as he spoke "ten years or so id have to take a mate.. What if im not strong enought? Would you protect her for me? Please Pai-sensai!" At that time Kishu had been only 8, and had ALWAYS refered to his elders as Sensai.

"I promis, my lord." Said the smooth voice of Pai.

END FLASH BACK

It wasn't bad enought he had promised Kishu then, but right after Kishu had first mated the girl and had told them he'd marked her, he'd told Pai. "Protect her when im not there." To know that he was the one who had hurt his lords mate... Pai shuddered.

Taking a small red bottle Pai walked to Kishu's room, knocked twice.

Kishu's face appeared and all Pai could do was shove the small bottle into his hand and say "Make her drink it all." and walked away.

...Kishu...

A knock came at the door. Silently Kishu strood towards the squar door and opened it. Pai shoved a small red bottle and told him to 'Make her drink it all' and left.

A smile tugging at his lips Kishu almost ran all the way to the dungeon.

A large gray door stood alone at the end of the hall. Reaching out to touch it Kishu opened it and soon was face to face with his mate. Tears falling from her eyes. Kishu hiccuped sadly and opened the bottle.

"This will make it better" His voice was sad as he slipped the bottle into her mouth and forced her to drink it all.

Tsuki: Ok so Ichigo tried to run away... Don't think she'll try that again.

PLZ R&R! Any idea's would be great! JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

Kishu: Just to tell you, this moron still hasn't gotten her friend to correct this...

Tsuki: Hello! I felt like you guys might want another chapter :p lol.

Kishu: Finaly...

Tsuki: When you get here?

Kishu: ummm... Since the first chapter :Sweat drop:

Tsuki: Really :Wonderous glance:

Kishu nods.

Tsuki: ALRIGHT THEN :Smiles:

Kishu's thought _idiot..._

Tsuki: PLEASE REVIEW :p

Chapter 6

Purin smiled warmly at her siblings "Purin will be gone for a while soo you guys have to be nice to Akirou-Sensai ok?" Akirou had been Purins care taker, but ever since an accident fore years ago she had taken a breack. (Made her up.. LOL)

The old women smiled encouragingly towards the children. Her scalp almost visible threw her translucient white hair. "Now now lady Purin, the children will be fine in my care." The old women showed of her white teeth in a friendly smile.

"I like Akirou-Obachan!" (Spl?) The youngest, a small girl, said as she hooked her tiny arms around the elder womens waist. As the girl did this, her older siblings nodded. "Have fun Onee-sama!" The children said, waving there arms at Purin who heaved a case with her.

...Mint...

Mint walked up to her nany, white cases in hand. "I was invited to a camping trip with Ichigo and the otheres" She said smoothly.

The old women looked at her threw her huge glasses and said "Did you pack everything my dear? " Mint nodded and waved goodbye as she opened the door to the outside world.

...Zakuro...

"But... BUT! Zakuro-sama! The talk show! You have to be there!" A whiney half bald man squeld at Zakuro, his arms flying around him like he was some sort of fat bird. "Im sorry" Said Zakuro emotionless, "But I have a sick friend in China. I have to go an make sure she's alright. Re scedual the talk show."

With that the teen super modle left.

...Letuce...

Letuce, being the most unselfish, unliying, and trust werthest girl steared up at her parents. "Ummm.. Mom.." She started really low. Her fokes looked at her, smilling. "Yes dear?" "Mother... Ihaveabigprojecttodo! My friendinvited me toher house!" For a while her mother frowned then laughted saying "Oh! You have a project to do with some friends?" Letuce's downcasted head nodded.

"Well of you go! You don't want to be late! If you need anything just give us a call!" Smilling warmly at her mother Letuce took her large white and green back pack and hicked out of the house.

...Cafe...

The mews met up at the cafe soon after telling there parents about where they'd be.

"Tomorow! " Spoke Ryou "We will see Ichigo again. the reason Iv got you all here today is to talke about who we'd tell her..." The mew nodded.

"But.. that will be later. Now we must work." At once the doors where opened and people walked in chattering to each other hapily. Why couldn't they be happy and care free like them? It wasn't fair.

Walking up to a customer Letuce took the orders while Purin served with Zakuro.

Mint, as usual, was TASTING the tea to make sure it was good.

At the end of the day the girls walked down staires to the lab.

Owls chirped and hooted but the girls only came back when the moon was at its peck. Saying good night to everyone the girls pulled uot there sleeping bags and speared them out in the room Ryou had allowed them all to sleep in.

...Aliens Ship...

After drinking the potion Ichigo had been out for about a week. Her hair had been washed by a sertain alien with green hair and now she lay on his newly brought in sheets that where pure white with green highlights.

When Ichigo had woken, she had been fearfull. She couldn't remember the dreams, but her system told her to be scared.

_I told you we shouldn't try to escape... but nooo! _

_Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! _Ichigo mentaly screamed to herself.

_Why?_

_Just SHUT UP!_

_Why are you taking this out on me? What did I do?_

_Grrr.. You did everything! Im starting to believe you like Kish!_

_You do huh? Well I am you.._

_I don't like him! FOR ALL I CARE HE SOULD STAB HIMSLEF TO DEATH!_

_Thats not very nice to say about you mate._

_Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why did you chose him out of all the boys in the univers..._

_... Because he can provide for us._

Tears fell from Ichigo's eyes as she screamed out sadley. She didn't realize someone had walked into the room and was staring lovingly at her.

Soon she found herself in his lap and was was being cradled against that person's chest. She hugged herself close to the person who held her, and cried her fustration out. When she had calmed the voice spoke "I don't want to hurt you koneko-chan." Her instict poped out and she jumped from his arms. She sat, huddled in a corner crying.

Kishu got up and started walking towards her "LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Startled Kishu stoped and steard at the wimpering girl.

"IF YOU HADN'T DECIDE TO MAKE ME AS YOUR MATE, I WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO RUN AWAY! I WOULDN'T BE HERE PERIOD! ID BE HOME WITH MUM AND DA-" Again she started crying and befor she fell asleep due to lack of strenght, she saw Kishu's face, twisted in sorrow, his brows almost touching. Hurt. His face displaid hurt. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving her to fall asleep crying on the rug covered floor.

(Kishu has a rug intaked in each corned of his room. There white. His room was large with fore blue entwined in green colors.

The rugs closes to the bed was green and the bed stood on brown stones.. The tiles on the floor itslef where green.)

Tsuki: I know its short... Ill write another one tomorow to make it up k?

But befor I write another chap, what d'you think should happen to the hurt Kish? And what should happen when the mews and there creators get on the ship?

Read and review and Ill see you soon!

JA NE!


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki: Ahh you guys are the best! I mean you keep sending me nice re-views! TO THOSE WHO JUST READ IT PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE OR ADD SOMETHING! OK? ok!

Alien: Couckou coukou... :Cought: crazy :Cough:

Tsuki: Ouuuuu! Kishy-kun had a cold...

Alien: NO! ... Read the story and review... or you'll make me depress again... This knife looks nice... Maybe...

Tsuki: GIVE THAT BACK::Grabs nife:

Kishu wimpers.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------

A gloomy figur walked down the hall, shoulders hunched and head drooped down. Its long elfen ears seemed to be stuck to its own neck as it walked on depressionly...

The figur opened a door and walked swifly in. "She hates me!" A line of courses where heared afterwards. A knife gleaned on the floors white tiles. Its blade was long and sharp and the handle was blood red. Blood.

Reaching out the depressed alien picked it up and brought it to his neck.. "Maybe.." before he could do anything, the door opened and a small boy with pig tail red hair walked in. At the sight, the younger male ran to the figur and yanked the knife away. "BAKA! You could have hurt yourself!" The boy almost screamed.

Another male appeared, this one thow had purple hair. "Commander?" He looked from one figur to the other. "Taruto?" The purple haired male wispered. The red haired nodded. "KISHU!" Screamed the oldest male in a voice he never used agast the prince. This voice was threatning.

"Let me die..." Kishu mumbled. "Let me rot in peace." He fowlded himself into a ball and his shoulders started to shack. Tears fell from his closed eyes, a frown marred his pale face. Numb hand held themselves on each side.

"Kishu?" Taruto questioned tentativily. "She hates me..." mumbled the green haired male from his curled up form.

"This happens to everyone. She's just having a bad day. Wouldn't you my lord if you had been given... the.. punishment?" Pai looked sadley at his commander. "Work it out with her. Give her some room to breath. Her friends will be hear tomorow evening, till then leave her be." Wispered Pai softly.

From his kitty curl, Kishu nodded. When the tears had stopped the male got up and ran to the library. When he was sad he'd always do this, take a piece of paper and draw.

He drew slowly and erased every little errors until it was perfect. He looked at his handywork and frowned. Growling he threw it. It sweaped across the floor and landed under the door.

A maid walking by dropped a pail of rose colored dresses on the papers and as she picked them up, the paper disappeared.

...Ichigo...

The world was spinning. Water fell every where. Was it raining? Or was it tears? Golden eyes could then be seen. Tears leaking from each corner. The hair came into view, long greenish hair. Then fainaly the long slender ears. "Im sorry." A voice so familiar said and with a shock everything speed up and she found herself laying on a white rug.

Breathing hard Ichigo looked around. Her can tail twitched and then her ear.

She freacked when the door sudenly opened and a women with long blueish hair came in, bowed so low her nose was mear iches from the floor.

"My lady" She spoke softley. "I was asked to bring this to you." The woman handed her a plate full of foods she'd never seen befor.

When the lady had gone, Ichigo picked up her fork and brought a bite to her mouth. She tasted the food and was happy to say it tasted good.

_I have to get the person who made this teach me! _She thought happly.

But soon the vision. That stupid stupid dream. "Kishu" Not above a breath.

Had she hurt him that much? Had she made him cry? Made _THE_ Kishu, perveted, freackish... mate.. dude... Cry?

What ever... it was his problum... so why did she fell so guilty.. Fustrated Ichigo blow the dream out her ear and continued on with her meal.

The food was great... but she missed her friends... badley.

"I.. I just wish I could see them again..." A wisper escaped her lips as she pudhed the empty plate away.

...Cafe mew...

Sun light porded into there room as someone opened the curtains. "Cut of the light.." mumbled Mint as she pulled her silky sheets above her head. "Ya!" agreed the othere snozing girls.

"Get up now!" The voice was soft yet commanding. Shrugging the male walked towards the door, saying over his shoulder "Unless, of cours you wish not to see Ichigo again..." This got them all up and in a frenfie.

"RYOU OUT!" Zakuro half yelled as she pushed the blond haired male out of the room. "Geez sorry!" mumbled Ryou as he walked down stairs.

Soon the girls came out, dressed and ready to go with all there luggage.

"Got every thing?" Questioned Ryou as he eyed the luggage wairly.

His answers where nods.

"Taruto said he'd be here at noon! No na da!" Squeled Purin happily.

"In about an hour" Said Akasaka as he entered the main room. "Everyone remember what we talked about? We only tell her befor she goes to bed. So she won't be pressed down for ever..." Sighed Akasaka.

...Taruto...

It had been three days since Kishu had tried to suicie himslef and ever since then he had loked himslef up in the library.

Looking at his rist he calculated that he should leave for earth in about ten minutes. Getting up the youth walked towards the teleportation room and with a 'zap' he dissapeared.

...Ichigo...

A bucket was set near her face right on the desk. Groaning Ichigo got up, took the bucket and regergitated last nights meal. She felt like crap, not even a good warm bath had done the trick.

Sniffling the girl put the bucket back on the desk to pick it up a second later and again visite 'sickness land'. (I hate saying puke... its just wronge...)

Why did she feel like this? Why couldn't she just have a normal day? Why couldn't Masaya give her his damned phone!

_Sruw him. He left why d'you care?_ Stupid naggig voice in her head again spoke.

_Go away, im sick._

_I know why!_

_Tell me!_

_Nope!_

_Why? _Ichigo mentaly whiened as she layed back on the bed.

_'Cause you'll find out soon enought._

_Your cruel..._

_I know!_

The voice left when she started coughing and sneezing... Boy, she wished she had chicked sou... THAT'S IT!

"Chicken.. Soup.. Please? Anyone?" Moaned Ichigo as she tried to get up. When her feet where mear inches from the ground someone walked in with the clear yellow chicken soup.

The women bowed and put the tray on the bed, bowed again and left.

_Cool. Room service! _Laughted Ichigo mentaly as she eat her soup.

...Cafe mew...

**'CLACK!' **A crashing noise came from the front door, and as the mews, Akasaka and Ryou entered they came face to flying feet with Taruto.

"You ready? We gotta go! Your sooo slow!" Whiened the obnotious little boy.

"Taru-Taru!" Beamed the little blond haired monkey girl as she lached herself at Taruto. "Ewww! Stop it!" Squeled Taruto with a blush.

When everyone had gathered Taruto made them hold the otheres shoulder in a circle, with him in the middle. When everyone had there stuff in one hand and the other on the neighbor Taruto floated to Rurin and gave her a hug. With a low hissing sound they vanish. Not a peice of cloth to show they had ever been there.

--------------------------------------------

Tsuki: SOooooo how should The mew mews meet up with Koneko-Chan again?

Hoped you enjoyed! Im sorry its late... I promised on the last Id write one for the next day... And here I am.. Two days late... Well ill see ya later!

Ja na!


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuki: Hey-ho-the-merry-o! Im telling you know, this is probubly the last chapter till christmas... If I can mangage it i might try to write one on christmas eve.

Don't own Tokyo mew mew.. If i did, Ryou would be the blue knight, Masaya would be francois... wat ever that fat yellow cat.. And masaya would DIE! And Kishu and Ichigo would live happily ever after... But i don't own so Ichigo is Stuck with Goody goody nuchou masabaka!

Shortess chappie yet.. I didn't have alot of time cause of homework and stuff... but hey! I wrote one!

Still don't have a corrector...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Largepelts of snow could be seen floating out Ichigo's window. It was a magical mirror window. Pai had told her to say the name of her home contry aka Japan Tokyo, to see what was happening.

So... It was almost Christmas huh?

Sighing the red haired cat girl sat on the bed. Spreading her arms out on it. Kishu had left her alone since her little tantrume attack, and she felt alot better. Lonley, but better. Of course... She was still sick. AURG!

A knock came at the door and with a limp in her walk, Ichigo traviled the distance to the door and swang it open.

Loud cheers and bells rang as people flung themselves at her. "Ichigo-Onee chan no na da!" Squeled a shrill voice.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" A males voice was heard.

"Y-you guys! How?" Ichigo finaly said when everyone was sitting on pillows in her room. "Me" Said Taruto as he walked in and bowed low. "Kishu-Sama thought you might want a friend." And with a shrug and a smile aimed at Purin, Taruto walked off.

"He.. bowed.. to... YOU?" Screamed Mint in a frenzie. Nodding Ichigo told them about what had happen, leaving the fact that they had shared a bed more then once out. She showed them the mark and told them about how she had hurt his feelings.

When she was finaly finished she turned a little green and took her bowl and faced another direction. AWAY FROM HER FRIENDS, and her chicken soup came back up.

"Ichigo-San are you alright" Lettuce had flung her arms around the cat girl.

"I think you guys should leave." Said Zakuro simply to the guys. "But! Ichigo?" Wimpered Akasaka urgently. "Will be taken care of by us. THE GIRLS. NOW OUT!" Growled Sakuro as her wolf ears came out. She never lost her temper, but for this she would.

"One thing befor i leave. Ichigo why are your cat traits out?" Ryou said as he was being pushed out the door. "Dunno... They've been out since i came her a month or two ago... Kishu and Pai said they won't leave." Shrugged the sick cat as her friends helped her up.

The door slam shut the instant the guys where out.

"Why are you in the halls." The monotone voice of Pai rose in the air. "B... because... Ichigo's sick and the girls are helping.. And they don't want us in there?" Stuttered Akasaka. Nodding Pai lead them to there room that just happen to have a tv with hockey playing... Right away the boys where glued to the screen... boys will be boys.

...Back in Kishu's room...

"How many times have you and Kishu been together... Physicaly... In a bed?" Zakuro got straight to the point. Ichigo blushed and counted "About.. three times.. I think." Zakuro nodded and said "And you've been sick fore.. ?"

Taking it as a question Ichigo answered "A week or two maybe?"

"Congradulations. Not only is Kishu turning 18 and having a huge party and you and him being crowned rulers... Your pregnant." Ichigo's face fell. This couldn't be true... right? It.. just.. couldn't... RIGHT?

At this moment a maid came in a deposited a pale pink dress on Ichigo's bed. "From Lord Kishu-sama." She then took the disgusting bowl Ichigo had been using before and laid down a clean one. And then she left.

"WOW!" It was Mint who exclaimed first as she touched the fabric. "Its Silk on the outside and cotton on the inside. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS WORTH? And... A GOLDEN NECKLASE WITH A PINK HEART! no faire..." Pouted the rich girl as she looked over the dress in awe.

A bell rung and a maid came in "Im sorry my lady, but your friends must retire. When you are ready, mams, ill escort you to your rooms." The maid then opened the door closed it and waited.

The mews said good night and then pushed Purin up. "I.. have.. thisisforyou!" She screamed all at once and befor leaving said "Im sorry..."

The mews then disappeared out the door.

Opening the letter she read:

_To the family of Momomia._

_I am sorry to report that the plan that : Mr & Mrs Momomia where on crashed. They did not survive..._

_The governmant of Japan._

Re-reading Ichigo felt her throat go numb as a scream echoed threw the halls.

...Kishu...

Kishu had been finishing a document when a loud scream was heard. Quickley he got up and headed for his room. He yanked the door open and found her. His Koneko-chan. She lay curled up on his bed her eyes full of tears the ran messily down her slick black coat. Her her tail cover her paws and she sniffled sadley. She really was his Koneko. She was small and frile in this form. With small black paws and soft black coat. But, most of all, his mark lay there as color full as ever on her neck and shoulder joints.

"Koneko-Chan?" Kishu aproched the kitten cautiously and almost slipped on a scrap peice of paper. Picking it up he read the news. "Im sorry Koneko-Chan... I really am." His head was bent and his ears where slightley dropped. He felt sorry for his mate. His Koneko-chan. His... Ichigo.

Laying down on the be, he pulled her close and held her. Thats who they fell asleep, Kishu shirt less and Ichigo in her kitten form.

---------------------------------------------

Tsuki: Soooo... you like?


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuki: hehehehe... sorry for the long wait! But im back!

Sorry guys.. Its really short... But ill make it up and try and write another one for new years... its been hard working on this story with the holidays and all. BUT DON'T YOU FEAR! WHEN SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN IT'LL BE BACK TO NORMAL!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

---------------------------------------------------------------------

...The girls...

When the maids came, Purin was given the task to give the letter to Ichigo. It made her sad but dhe did it. The maid escorted them to different rooms, Mint and Zakuro shared a room on the main hall, Lettuce had hers next to the guys and Purin... well she invited herself to sleep in Taruto's room. The poor boy almost got a heart attack when he found her sleeping in his bed and a dicision was made that he'd add a top bunk and thay'd sleep in the same room.. Thow that didn't stop Taruto from blushing.

Minto's and Zakuro entered there room, fore walls painted purple and blue met them. Two large beds with silk and cotton blankets stood in the middle of the room. The tiles where pure black and the drowrs where the same.

Mint couldn't stop but gasp as she entered. And for the rest of the night kept snoggling in the blankets whilst Zakuro secretly hugged her wolf plushies.

Lettuce had a smaller room with fore blue walls and one big green sheeted bed. The room looked like a huge under water room. The desks where made of stone and the tails where slightly transparent and you could see the sea.

The floor had to be made of magic.

Lettuce slighly took out a book and started reading. By the end of the night she had started writing a book report about it. Lettuce was just toooo smart for her own good...

...Kishu's room...

Something soft traviled up my spin tickling my black fur. I purred, telling whom ever was petting me that i was happy. I felt small in its grasp but i felt safe... well my instict told me i was safe...

_momomie's. DEAD. Momomie's ..plain..crash.. dead..._

I shreiked my body reverting to humain, my body tence. "MOTHER FATHER! COME BACK TO ME!" I screamed. I didn't know what to do.. i mean im only 13 and a half...

A strong arm slivered opon my exposed waist and pulled me close.

"I can't help the pain go away. I know this won't help.. but.. I got this for you. Its a little early but.. Merry christmas Koneko-Chan."

A cool chain was tied swiftly onto Ichigo's neck. The chain was gold with sapparies and rubys entwinded in it. There was a small silver bell that sounded beutifully attached to it and finally a black and pink crystal cat perched lazily in the middle.

Kishu kissed her softly on the cheeck and wispered "I love you. Why can't you love me back?" He then got up dressed for the day and left.

Ichigo stayed there in bed for a while, trying to understand what had just happen. Drawing a blank Ichigo mopply got up. She'd never see her mother again... nor her father... tears fell down her face as she fingered the new necklace. "One last time" she wispered to herself. "Just one last time i want to see mom and dad." A pink light engulfed her and breathing became harder.

Ichigo tryed to scream as the light eat her but nothing but air left her lungs. "Now now. And i thought you missed us." Slowly Ichigo turned around. A woman with short red hair and large white wings stood befor her. A smile happily layed on her face.

"Don't forget meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Screamed a voice and a man with dark hair came flying by to knock into a wall and fall with a clanque. "And i though i was getting good..."

"Mom.. Dad?" New tears fell and Ichigo jumped up and hugged the woman infront of her. "Ichigo. Your wish has been granted. Don't feel sorrow. I want you to be happy. Live happy. For me Ichigo. Please." Her mother pleaded with her and Ichigo could only nod.

"And... I want you to love your life your friends and everyone around you... WAHHHHHHHHH! My lil girl is pregnant! And i didn't get to meet there father!" sweat dropping both Ichigo and her mother looked at the fallen angle that just so happily ended up being her father.

"Remember.. happeness is the key!" Her mother blinked and eye closed waved and slowly but steadly the lights around her floated away.

(contest on this at bottom)

Ichigo looked around her room. It was still the same. The pale pink dress that had been layed out for her yesturday was still there. Picking it up a paper fell. Ichigo bent down and gasped at what she saw:

It was clear as crystal that the girl in the painting that had long lush red hair and black cat ears was her. The painting was of her under a cherry tree smilling with her eyes closed. She wore a long white dress with flowing arms that had spots of red dotted near the bottom. Near her was Kishu with the same hair as always, tied the way he liked waring his revieling cloths as usual.

What got her eye was that Kishu was smilling and that a child with short red hair and long elfen ears was sleeping peacefully on his lap.

At the bottom of the page in large elegant black writting was the words 'I wish.'

-----------------------------------------------

**CONTEST : Im doing a contest. The rules are simple, You have to draw the picture Ichigo saw. The winner will be chosen by the one that looks most like the discription and image in my head. The winner will get a part in my story as ANYTHING they want. Meaning example: A brother a sister, Kishu's mother or father. A friend of the familly. Ichigo's and Kishu's child... ECT.**

**Email to: line : till i get sixty-six (66) reviews. :p**

**Tsuki: hope you enter itll make me happy! **


	10. chapter 10

Tsuki: Ok… sooo you don't want to do the contest… Maybe another time then…

Ok then, Im gona write the real chapter 10 now kk?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What got her eye was that Kishu was smiling and that a child with short red hair and long elfen ears was sleeping peacefully on his lap.

At the bottom of the page in large elegant black writing was the words 'I wish. '

The picture was lovely and drawn on a crispy white sheet and Ichigo could do nothing but stare at it. She knew Kishu had drawn it. No one could have drawn her like this safe him.

Carefully Ichigo placed the paper on her desk. It wasn't really hers but for now it was…. After making sure it wouldn't fall or get dirty Ichigo looked down at what she was wearing… Pink braw with white underwear's… Oooo ya... Um-huh. Kishu probably didn't have fun looking at her this morning...

Growling Ichigo grabbed the pretty silk dress that had been sitting on the ground since last night and tried to put it on… Let's just say she got stuck… REALLY STUCK! "Grr… Help won't be great.." Just when all hope seemed lost a certain green haired alien came in saying "Sorry, forgot something." And burst out laughing his o-so-sexy laugh when he saw her.

"Koneko-chan, if you needed help dressing you could have told me! I'd be glad to help you!" Teasing the green haired alien known as Kishu playfully approached her. "These are a tiny bit more complicated then the other close I got for you… It's a fore piece Koneko-chan… not a put-everything- on-and-get-tangled." He playful said as he approached the stressed cat girl.

"Here, let me help." Simply he pulled a long white piece of white material and placed it on the ground. After that he took another piece and then another until Ichigo was left in only her undergarments.

Smiling, Kishu took a shirt, which went about to her belly button with long sleeves that flared opened at the end. This piece was red with orangish dots on the end of the sleeves. Like a vest you only had to put it on each arm. The tricky part was to tie it, but Kishu did it for her.

Winking the green haired alien took a piece of clothing that looked like a long white dressed flipped it so it became pale pink and said in a rather amused voice "You had it upside down kitty" After a few moments he ordered her to lift her arms in the air and gently pulled the dress above her head. When the dress was touching the floor, Kishu moved so he was in back of her took another piece that looked like a long red rectangle and twirled it around her waist. When both ends where facing the opposite direction he was in, Kishu moved to the front and tied them both together in the front.

"On more Koneko-Chan!" He flung a black cape kinda thing around her shoulders and told her "If you're cold this is what you humans would refer as a vest." The cape went around her shoulder and the front could be tied with golden buttons. So it looked like a huge tied up blanket that had enough room to move your arms up to your head and it would still be at your ankles.

"Couldn't you have called a maid to do this?" Ichigo's head was bent but if she had been facing Kishu it would have been beat red. … Im pretty sure her hair was jealous of the color her face was giving off…

"Felt like it! You _ARE_ my mate Koneko-Chan…" Whispered Kishu as he hugged her. After a few moments he jumped to attention and jumped around the room looking for something. "Arg! Where is… AH! Here" Finally having found his papers Kishu ran to the door, but before leaving waved at Ichigo saying "Sayonara Koneko-Chan." Before he closed the door Ichigo half screamed, "WAIT!" His head popped back into the room and Ichigo very slowly walked up to him. "Thanks…" She gave him a hug and a soft kiss before showing the dazed alien off.

_You like him!_ The annoying.. O SO ANOYING VOICE WAS BACK!

_Stop nagging me you nagger!_

_Nagger? When did I become a nagger?_

_Since the day you started talking…._

…_Ok… You like him!_

_SHUT UP! I DON'T LIKE HIM! He's a rude, selfish, stupid, gay, asshole, meanie!_

_First off, he can't really be gay… He loves YOU.. well us.. And he's done things that proved he wasn't gay!_

_YA like what?_

_Do you really want me to remind you why your pregnant?_

_Ill take that as a no. Second off if he's sooo selfish why did he help you dress?_

Well… 

_Third, over reacting is a sign of affection!_

NO IT ISN'T! I DON'T LIKE HIM! 

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_God! Take a chill pile! Im leaving.. Geez.. But.. Ill be back._

Arg… That stupid voice was sooo annoying. Sure.. She was starting to LIKE Kishu, but more as a friend… Right?

…Kishu…

Walking down the hall the stunned alien touched his lip for the thousandth time. "She.. Kissed me?" HE kept murmuring softly.

Soon a large smile took over the stunned face and then a smirk. "I knew it wouldn't take her too long to see that I KISHU is better then that stupid dirt Masouba… Masya.. Masayie? O who cares what his name is? "

Happily the alien skipped to the transportation room and placed his report on the earth's take over. After pressing a few buttons the room lit up and he placed the papers in the middle of the shinning star. After a few moments the light vanished and the papers where gone.

Exiting the room Kishu started walking to the meeting hall. He was supposed to have a meeting with his father.

The door to the room was larger then most and was painted a dark brown. The knob of the door was a shining gold. Kishu easily opened the door and walked in. A lot like when he went to get orders from Deep blue-Sensai the room lit up into blue lights and a figure appeared. "Thought you'd skip out again Kishu!" A happy laugh was heard and a man with long greenish white hair and elfen ears appeared on screen.

"Father" Smiled Kishu as he touched his finger to his heart in a bowing gesture. "So how is your mission going? Any new mew aqua?" The aliens didn't want to take over earth anymore… no, they just wanted the humans to know that they where killing there world. They had found a large source of mew aqua and had spilled it over there own planet, now it was even more beautiful them earth. The grass was greener with tall oak trees and large waterfalls. All sorts of extinct animals that lived on earth in small numbers lived in packs on their planet. For example, The Blue Tiger, or The Mountain Cat, The Grey Wolf and all sorts of other creatures.

There job now was to help the humans create a better environment and find more Mew aqua incase an accident happened. Life was good again. Everyone was happy.

"Our mission is fine. It is done. The humans are trying to preserve there petty lands better." Kishu shrugged with an I don't really care look on his face. His home planet _WAS_ nicer and soon Ichigo would live there! Maybe her friends would to!

He wouldn't mind if her friends wanted to live in the palace with her, actually he'd love that even better!

"Throw we only found a small source of mew aqua." The man on the screen smiled and said "Sooo, soon ill get to see my daughter in law? She cute?" Kishu started laughing and said "Course she's cute! … But.. SHE'S MINE!" Smiled Kishu playfully.

"How far are you from home I mean…" Smiling Kishu told him that they'd be home in about three days, and that would leave about 1 week and a half to get every thing ready for the coronation.

(Lol! Sooo I guess Kishu gets the seduction stuff from his daddy's

Side of the family?)

"Im sorry son, but I have to leave now. Aunty Betty is supposed to…" Kishu's father's face was that of a kid looking at spin age but before he could finish his sentence a shrill "MIO-MIO! IM BACK OLDER BRUDDER!"

Shivering both Kishu and 'Mio-Mio' said their good byes and left. Before the transmission ended he heard his father say, "For the last time Betty, its Miron NOT MIO!"

Laughing Kishu walked out of the room, sure aunty Betty scared both him and his father, but It was funny to see them arguing.

(Plz read the author note at the end!)

…Taruto and Purin…

"Wakey-Wakey Tarteriny!" Purin laughed joyously as she jumped of the top bunk and shock Taruto. "Didn't you get enough of calling me Taru-Taru?"

"But.. Taru-taru.." Sniffling Purin looked hurt. Taruto would never admitted It, but he HATED it when she cried. "Look im sorry… Just don't call me… Tarteriny… ok? Taru-taru is fin.. just don't cry…" Right away Purin glomped him in a hug. Taruto blushed scarlet.

"Sooo what kinda of fun can we have in here?" Asked the eleven-year-old girl as she tugged on Taruto's sleeves. "Wana go bug Pai?" Said the slightly older boy with a wicked grin. This grin seemed to be contagious because soon enough Purin had the same look as she answered with a nod.

Opening the door to there room the two set out, looking for there victum… Pai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki: Hehe. I did another chappie. Ok, d' you want the mews to go live with Ichigo, or not? If so, how should it happen? I mean the mews aren't needed on earth no more, 'cause the aliens won't be attacking. Should there parents die in a freak accident ? Give me ideas!

Should Taruto admit his feelings for Purin?


	11. chapter 11

Tsuki: Hello!

I have a vote thingy here kidok? Chose wisly cause you only get 1 chance.

would you like Pai/Zakuro or Pai/Letuce:P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to there room the two set out, looking for there victum… Pai.

"WAIT!" The yellow headed girl turned to face her partner in crime, her so called partner mensioned for her to follow back into his room. Once the two kids where back inside the large room the red headed boy threw a set of black clothing at her. The girl just steared at them and gave the boy a questionable look.

"Well..." The boy blushed as his hands fiddled nervously "... Spys normally where black on a mission.." The girls smiled happily and spoke softly "Your right Taru-taru! No na da!" She walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The boys red face turned purple as he steared at his friend.

After Taru-taru had gone back to being his normal color, both kids pulled on there black clothing. When the clothing was tied and head bands where secured Purin took out a bottle.

"Whats that?" The curious alien looked the bottle over. "Its face paint!" The exited girl squeled. Both grinning the girl took out a think brush, opened the bottle and painted two verticle lines on each cheek on both her and Taru-chan. "Don't throw that away! I have a plan!" Smirking Taru-chan asked "Do you have more?" At once five other bottles appeared each containing diffrent colors: Red, blue, white, green and yellow.

The boy took the bottles and put them in a black sack that he tied around his hip. Next he mentioned for the monkey girl to come fowards. He murmured something in her ear and the both started laughing. Looking at each other they opened the door to there room and ran out, always keeping to the shadows as they surched for Pai.

Pointing left the black claded Monkey girl jumped onto another pole to which soon her partner stood with her. Pointing down both saw there victum. Wicked grin spread out on there faces and they jumped down on there unsespecting, sleeping victum.

Pulling out the face paint and handing his partner same colors they went into attack mode... Poor Pai, having to fac ethe rath of the twins of michif...

...Back in Taru-chan's room...

"Soo P'rin wacha think Pai's gona do when 'e finds 'ut?" The Red headed boy asked as he gulped down his share of fruit roll up. "No no!" Purin smiled threw her candy filled face. Befor either could wash there face a strangled yell was heard.

"FUUCK! WHAT KING OF SUPSTANCE IS THIS?" Laughing Purin and Taru-chan opened there door and saw Pai running down the hall warring a white sheet with the words "twins of michif" written in elangent gold. It had been Taru-chans idea, spys and assasins always left there names. So he had found a large blanket, wrote twins of michif on it and tied it on Pai shirt with 'Forever lasting glue'. The sheet was one thing, but his face... His eyes where outlined in black with red lines comming out. On his forhead he had lip marks and his lips where as red as blood. The worst was that his whole face had been painted brown and grey befor the lips and black lines and stuff.

High fiving the kids tried to come up with another plan to embarasse Pai with...

...Mew...

A scream was hear and the doors leading to the mew's rooms opened. Curiouse faces peeked out to look at what the commotin was about. Each and ever eye was met with a wired brown monster. Screaming Mint jumped infront of Zakuro "Don't you dare approch or ill kill you..you monster!" Lettuce just watched as did Zakuro as th eblue haired Mew attack the toworing brown face 'monster'.

Mint Punched and kicked the 'monster' and once she saw an opening kick it in the nuts. The monster gave a roar of pain and fell down holding his croch "That'll teach you.. YOU FEIN!" Screaming the blue haired girl jumped onto its back and started acting as if she where on a trampolin.

"Mint.. Why are you jumping on Pai like that?" Every one turned to face Ichigo who stood with both necklase and pretty dress on. "Pai?" Astonished Mint put her hand on the males face and wiped a red line. She looked at it long and hard and came to a conclusion "Face paint." Everyone started laughing as Ichigo escorted them to where she knew the kitchen was. ...Poor Pai... Left behind to suffer!

...Taru...

"You understand the plan?" Taruto asked Purin who nodded happily with a wicked grin. "Lets go!" Both where waring the black clothing again. It had only been five hours since the last attack but that had been fun so they came up with another.

Sneeking into Pai's room the found him sleeping with a book in his hand which was placed under his mouth which had a trail of saliva.. "Pai drools?" Snicked the monkey girl as the pulled the book from under his hand. The book read "Pai's diary" Snickering the two sat on a pillar and read out loud:

You make me feel happy. From the first time i set eyes on you. Your hair looks like silky pillows made of clouds. Oh how i wish you loved me back!

... The day has come, the day in which i had to leave you and the other mews to your fates. Our mission was called of, and i felt kind of sad...

Pai opened his eyes and half screamed "GIMME THAT BACK!" And started running after them. Turning a corner and another the soon arrived at the mews hall.

"blah blah blah blah.. good part" Taruto read lowder.

Oh Dearest I love you! You are like chocolate on a rainy day you are my pretty girl called...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tsuki: Ill stop it here! Ok Pai is a little wierd when it comes to writting in his diary... hehehe.. Ok soo, Pai/Zakuro or Pai/lettuce. This fic is a Ichigo/Kishu but... if i keep the mews on the aliens planet we need more love.

lol! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuki: ELLO! HEHEHE! I finaly got someone willing to correct! I thank you lots, and everyone should too, **Kaoru KoganeixMe Forever** !

If you havn't read chapter 11, I replaced the author note with the chap... so ya...

Ok, the pole is still up!

Pai/Lettuce or Pai/Zakuro ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 (This is mostly about Ichigo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

(This is happening after they find out that the 'monster' was only Pai with face paint and they decide to go eat.)

"You actually live here?" Mint whispered as she looked at all the mural painted walls and shiny windows. "Not really" Ichigo shrugged as she led the mews down a flight of stairs.

"What d'you mean? No na da?" Purin easily walked up beside Ichigo. Taruto had said that there was less chances of Pai knowing it was them if they took a break. So Purin had decided to hang with her friends. But, the 'Twin Menaces' had arranged a meeting for... well ... later!

"Well, this is the ship... and... Were heading towards there planet!" Zakuro stopped walking and asked "But isn't there planet being destroyed by the bad weather, the environment?" Ichigo shrugged and said "Well, Kishu told me that they used the Mew Aqua they had collected to make it nice." Zakuro nodded and again they started marching down the empty hall.

"So... Ichigo-san, what do you do around here?" Ichigo shrugged and sighed "Not much." Purin, tear filled eyes approached Ichigo and hugged her tight. "Purin doesn't want Ichigo onee-chan to be sad and alone! Purin doesn't want to leave Ichigo here so far away! NO NA DA!" The poor twelve year old was quiet upset. "Maybe... maybe you guys can come live with me?" Purin brightened up but saddened almost instantly "What about Purin's brothers and sisters?"

"It can be arranged." Everyone's faces popped up to see a women standing beside Kishu. She had long blue hair tied in on pigtail with brown eyes. She wore a knee length dress with grey pants. "Before I explain that... Ichigo, this is Meome. She's taken care of all the females mated to royalty in my family; my great-grand mother, my grand-mother, my mother and now you! But of course it goes WAY back..." Kishu smiled happily whilst Meome bowed gracefully. "I'm at your disposal my lady. I am also to teach you how to write. We speak English, or what ever you humans call it but we don't spell and write like you." The woman smiled a pretty smile and gave her a silver bell "If you need me ring it once. If you're hungry ring it twice. If your sick ring it three times and in an emergency don't stop" Ichigo took the bell from Meome who smiled and disappeared.

"Ok, now, I've been informed by my father that you guys can come live on our planet... in the palace. The catch is you can only take one category... My father loves playing games" Kishu winked and Purin yelled "I WANT MY SIBLINGS!" Everyone looked at the younger girl "Why not your father?" Lettuce was the one to ask "Because... because Papa isn't coming home soon... Papa decided to travel around the world and...and live in each country and place for at least a year..." Purin sounded sad but smiled up at Kishu "And... and I want a room next to Taru-chan!" Kishu smirked and nodded.

"I want the ones that actually care about me..." Mint was quiet as she spoke but gained courage "I know my brother has a family but his wife died giving birth to his only child and he said... he said he wouldn't go back to work... I don't want him to die... and, and... my nana! The old women who takes care of me... My parents care about me... but money always comes first..."

"Huh. My fans are getting to stressful." (Wouldn't you get stresses if your crazy obsessed fans didn't leave you alone?) "I want my family, my younger brother and my parents." Kishu nodded to both Mint and Zakuro.

"Ah..." Lettuce blushed hard. "I want my family too. My mom and dad." Kishu clapped his hands and said "Now that that's over... I'm going to take a nap. When you're finished eating Koneko-Chan I'd like to see you." Kishu gave her an innocent smile to which Ichigo groaned at.

With Kishu gone the girls continued down the hall and into a red painted room. The room had a long table and high chairs. Both the table and the chairs where made of red wood and soft materials where added for comfort on the chairs.

Sitting down the mews looked at each other and all but shrieked when a loud 'POP' was heard and a long eared alien with both eyes and hair black. "What would you like to eat?" The alien slurred his words as he spoke but kept a smile on. "How about, egg rolls, sushi, wantong soup and chicken sougi to begin with?" The mews nodded and soon the plates in front of then popped and food was placed all elegantly on them.

"MMMM!" Smiled Purin happily as she took her fork looking thing and started eating. "This is good! No Na Da" Only after the girl had said this that the other mews started eating.

Again the black haired guy popped out a slurred again "Is this meal to you satisfaction?" The girls responded with nods and soon there plates disappeared and large boles containing various fruits, candies, and ice cream appeared in there place.

Looking down at there dessert the girls dug in eating every last bit. "I'm stuff! No Na Da" Purin smiled as she tapped her tummy happily.

After eating a women wearing all red with light blue eyes and black hair appeared. "Me ladies." She bowed to the girls and said. "We are leaving to go to earth to get your families now. Please follow me." The girls hugged Ichigo and smiled and soon she was left alone.

"Well, Kishu said he wanted to see me..." Getting up Ichigo thanked the black haired alien and left to find her room. She walked down three halls and took a left near the library and soon she came face to face with her door.

Taking a deep breath Ichigo walked in. She screamed at what she saw. Kishu was there, his eyes half closed on the bed. He wore nothing but his skirt thingy and his hair was let loose. Hearing her scream had activated him some how and he smiled at her "Konichiwa Koneko-chan. What's with the face?" Now beat red Ichigo screeched "Put some cloths on you perverted freak!" Kishu just laughed.

"Koneko-Chan if I remember correctly you're the one who just barged in!" Ichigo mumbled under her breath and turned around "Get dressed" was all she said. Hearing feet fall on wood, Ichigo thought Kishu had taken her advice until she felt his arms circle around her. Yelping Ichigo tried to pry his hands from around her waist but nothing could move them.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" Before Ichigo could come out with a come back Kishu snuggled into the croak of her neck licking her neck as he did. Feeling like jelly Ichigo could do nothing but let him support her, for if it wasn't for his arms she'd be on the floor.

Before Ichigo realized it the room disappeared and new colors came swimming into focus. It was that room again... That room Pai had taken her to once... The bathing room?

SHIT! Ichigo mentally swore as Kishu led her to a green tiled room. When they entered the room Kishu closed the door and locked the door with a click. Ichigo turned and faced him, still kind of shaken up by the fact that he was half naked and holding her... AND they where in a bath room, door locked... and...and... well, Kishu was Kishu...

"How 'bout I help you get cleaned Kitty cat?" Kishu purred as he trailed his hands down her arm. Ichigo shuddered and took a step back, to which Kishu advanced on. Again Ichigo stepped back and again Kishu followed. This continued on until Ichigo was pressed against a wall.

"Now let me help you out of that." It didn't even take Kishu a minute to undress her, and he did it without making one whole in her cloths! When finally Ichigo stood naked Kishu took a step back and looked her over. "You're beautiful" Kishu whispered as his hands trailed lines around her hips.

Ichigo almost screamed when he removed his skirt leaving them both bear, the only thing that stopped her from screaming was that Kish had placed his lips on hers and was now carrying her into the bath.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"now now Kitty cat, you don't want to hurt yourself..." Kishu couldn't help it. It had started out as both of them taking a bath together, but... seeing her naked...

Kishu easily placed her on a ledge and mounted her. Ichigo just stared wide eyed and asked in a sub dud voice "wa...what are you d-doing?" Kishu just place himself at her entrance and kissed her, rubbing her breast as he did.

Heat built in inside of her, and Ichigo could do nothing but jerk upwards. "Just say my name... and ill give you what you want." Kishu nibbled her cat ear and rubbed her tail until finally he heard her say it. It sounded like a moan at first but then he heard it fully "Please... Kishu..." The heat had grown to hot on Ichigo and she needed it filled.

Kishu smiled down at his mate. She was actually agreeing to go with him for the first time! Smiling the male pushed in and continued going in when he heard her moan.

Slowly and steadily Kishu got faster and harder and Ichigo followed with him. Soon Kishu felt himself jerk and spilled himself at the same time as the girl beneath him.

Panting Kishu pulled out and kissed her softly on the fore head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Don't worry, Koneko-Chan, I'll wash you! You just sleep..." And Kishu did, he cleaned her up and washed her hair to. When he was finished washing Ichigo he washed himself and got out with Ichigo cradled against his chest.

Kishu easily slipped on the pink pajamas he had just received for Ichigo, on the girl herself, then dressed himself and teleported them both back into his room where they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't know about you but I think Ichigo starting to like my hot, sexy Kishy-kun! ... Did I just write that? ...

Kishu: Ya you did... Are you a crazy fan girl? T

suki: nooo::Looks all innocent:

Kishu suspicious

Kishu: Oh well I GET ICHIGO: Kishu starts dancing around:

Tsuki: Thanx 4 reading!

Ja ne!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. AN

To be a cat will be on hold 4 now for techinical resons and problems.. but i promise ill continue it before the end of the school year. Techinal problems include, loss of ideas, tests and well my computer crashed and im using a local library computer. Thank you and im sorry. Ill put up a chapter in the near futur...

Luv ya Tsuki


	14. Chapter 13

Tsuki: Sorry for the long wait... :P Im doing this on my new laptop but internet doesn't always work... ,(

So without further ado, here's chapter 13!

Sorry for shortness and bad spell check...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Contnuing from chapter 11)

You make me feel happy. From the first time i set eyes on you. Your hair looks like silky pillows made of clouds. Oh how i wish you loved me back!

... The day has come, the day in which i had to leave you and the other mews to your fates. Our mission was called of, and i felt kind of sad...

Pai opened his eyes and half screamed "GIMME THAT BACK!" And started running after them. Turning a corner and another they soon arrived at the mews hall.

"blah blah blah blah.. Good part" Taruto read louder.

Oh Dearest I love you! You are like chocolate on a rainy day you are my pretty girl called...

A hand suddenly caught him by the arm and poor poor Taruto came smashing down to the ground as Purin, who Pai had just resently whipped towards Taruto, fell on him. The leather bound book went flying into the air and Pai caught it with a flush face. "Ever try that again and i swear..." Pai growled angrily as he shook his fists. "Let's go Taru-taru!" With speed that could rival a cheetah Purin grabbed hold of Taruto's hand and ran back to their room.

Before entering her and Taruto's room, Purin opened the door to the room beside there's and smiled happily when she saw the face's of her adorable siblings. "Let em sleep..." Taruto whispered and dragged Purin back into there room.

---------Kishu and Ichigo---------

The pink haired girl purred in content as she felt the heat on her back and the arms slither over her stomach. A light lick of a tongue on her ear made her squirm in distaste. "Mewanasleep..." the girl murmured as she tried to turn on her side. A light growl warned her to stay still as a fang glided over the bottom of her ear to the top where soft nipping began. The girl whimpered and tried to move away but again the vibrated growl was heard. (If you remember Kishu isn't a morning person and gets really mad f he doesn't get what he wants in the morning.) "leave me alone..." the girl whimpered with a slight groan. The growling got worst and the male growled harshly.

"Go _away_!" This was when the pink haired girl felt a clawed hand gild over her's and gently and firmly pulled it down and to something that felt warm. Still she knew the hand wanted her to do something and right now she'd d ANYTHING to get some more sleep. She felt the clawed hand open her clenched on and push her hand towards something. Still not registering what it was the pink haired girl let the hand over hers close over the 'thing'. She felt the male purr and the hand gliding her down and up the thing. The male stifled a soft moan and the pink haired girl felt a sticky substance fall and stick to her fingers. She felt the 'thing' thrust into her hand and with a squeak she realized what it was.

"Eeeeek!" Ichigo jumped and watched as Kishu, Fangs long and poking out and eyes lazy and color red with something she didn't know. Slowly the male purred and brought the hand that was holding his ... well ya know... and brought the white slim covered hand towards the girl. Ichigo shook her head thinking that he'd force her to do something she was sure she wasn't ready to do. Kishu growled and pushed the hand towards her forcefully. Ichigo screeched and grabbed hold of anything she could get. She swung it and a clear note was heard, like that of a bell.

Soon after that one note was headed the blue haired women known as Meome came in. "You called?" The woman looked up startled when she say Kishu half on top of Ichigo trying to force a hand covered in white paste to her mouth. "Help!" The girl screeched and Meome approached softly "Lord Kishu-kun... Lord Kishu-kun... Relax Ki-chan... Relax..." Kishu watched Meome and slowly let himself sink back onto the bed. Slowly Ichigo jumped out and hide behind Meome "What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?" Ichigo coward as she took the cloth handed to her by Meome and wiped her hand dry.

Meome approached Kishu and put on hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. "Just what I thought... He has a fever... We'll have to get him medicine when we get back to the home planet." Ichigo cocked her head to the side. "huh?" Meome turned around sheepishly and said "Its ... well... you see on our planet when a male is mated to a female he'll have her 'taste him' and when there not feeling good they just have to get the female to taste them and then she'll know what's wrong and take care of him, and the other way around for the female." Ichigo blushed scarlet "Do not worry Kishu-sama will be fine when we get his to Lord Miron's castle."(MironKishu's dad) Meome smiled as she told Ichigo.

"And he probably didn't think you'd understand right away about ower mating style so he probably didn't fully teach you... I mean SHOW you... no I mean... Arg you know what I mean! "Meome blabbed as she left with a slight bow. Soon the door closed with a clique and Ichigo was left alone... well with Kishu at least.

Ichigo frowned as she walked over to Kishu, her pink pj swishing softly.

"Kishu.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki: Sooooooooooooooooooooo? It might take a while to update again... soo ill try hard..


	15. Chapter 14

Tsuki: YEAAAAAAA IT WORKS AGAIN! ... iv had this chap ready fore bout 4 days but i couldn't get on the log on page... dunno why... :) ill try to write soon cuz i bout me self a computer key so i can go back and forth t the library and not ave to worry about some kid deteting it... geez... my lappy (got it for b-day) ain't got internet... soo sometimes i might be able to write it there, put it on my fey and onto the other comp!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki: SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! TEACHERS HAVE BEEN PRESSURING ME WITH WORK! ... i han't been able to personaly email you **Exangeline** because for some reason my comp... well the library comp won't allow me to e-mail you back... BUT any how sure you can use the 'heat' idea as long as you e-mail me when you post up your story so I can read it :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kishu lay on his side feverishly coughing as he grabbed at the sheets and pillows. He was cold damn it! Why coulsn't any body see? A shiver when up his body and a scream crowled up his throat. The pain was unberible! His arms hurt. His legs hurt. EVEN HIS TOES HURT! "Kuso..." he snarled as he coughed up blood. How the hell did he get sick? WHY NOW?

Dimly the shivering alien felt a thick wool blancket being tucked onto him. He snuggled for towards the warmth and latched on. "kone...ko..chan.." The young green haired prince murmured as he layed his head on what he sespected was her stomach. A purr rumbled from his chest. So close... her scent was so comforting... he just wanted to taste... no... he shouldn't be thinking that!

"Ki...chan? ... You.. have to get better ok? Meome gave me some blanckets and told me to stay with you... we'll cure you.. i... I.. I PROMIS!" Kishu smiled... comming from her the surname didn't sound childish... it almost sounded... He heard the bell on her tail.. so soft... so pretty... he opened his eyes and couldn't help but marvel at all the pretty colors...

"KISHU! NO! YOU HAVE TO KEEP BREATHING!" A tear fell onto his face... so wet so cool... why was koneko-chan crying? He hoped it wasn't his fault. "PLEASE! KISHU" He looked up to find his princess face wet with tears. "don't cry koneko-chan... ill get better you'll see... Cough cough.. heh... yur star'ing t lo'v 'e ne Ichigo-chan..." he then kissed the hand that had been caresing his cheeck. When had she placed it there? Who knows... He let his eyes flutter close and he snuggled closer to his mate. She smelt funky... like life... why? He didn't know... he just wanted t lay there with her... just... have her love him.. atleast once...

Smiling kishu rapped his arms around Ichigo like a child would a teddy and fell into a calm sleep.

---Ichigo---

Kishu shivered as she enter the room. A large woolen blacket under her arm and a thing Meome called a Heshik it was a cloth that stayed warm or cold depending on what side you placed it... it was pretty wired but it would help kishu... She walked over to him and sat on the bed. She heard him croack a word.. a name.. but she didn't catch it. She placed the blancket on him and patter him head soothingly like Meome had said. The boy reacted... whiether from the patting or for extra warmth, he snuggled close and purred.

Ichigo softly parted him hair and layed the Heshik on his head. '_It helps keep temeperteurs down' _She remembered Meome saying this.

_"Why can't YOU heal him?" The cat girl spoke as the older woman fished out random objects "Because Kishu-sama wouldn't apresiate me comforting him like id do a child." The older woman then took what seemed to be a large fluffy wool blancket and passed it to Ichigo. "Call him Ki-chan... im sure he'll like that." The younger girl blushed_

"Ki-chan... You hae to get better ok? You did say you'd show me around your land! Meome gave me some blanckets and told me to stay with you... we'll cure you.. i... I.. I PROMIS!" she felt his heart. It was so slow.. thump... ... thump... ... thump... ... ... .. .. thut-tu.. Why was it getting so slow? She passed her hand over his cheeck and then she felt it... well.. did't feel it.. his breath... She hyper ventalatied and gave him mouth to mouth. "KISHU! NO! YOU HAVE TO KEEP BREATHING!" She begged as tears started falling "PLEASE! KISHU!" she felt him brush his lips over her hand and he wispered "don't cry koneko-chan... ill get better you'll see... Cough cough.. heh... yur star'ing t lo'v 'e ne Ichigo-chan..." she panicked when his breathing (which had started again) evened out. It was only when she saw the content look on his face and the slight color on his face did she calm down.

A knock came at the door. "c-come in..." the door opened and in walked Pai. "I have descovered why Lord Kishu-sama is sick." The girl looked up.. Eagerly. "He has come down with what you humans call the plague. " The girl bleached "But do not worry... he'll be cured when we get home... i told him raw meat in the human world was bad... i should have gotten him vaccinated before coming. My apologies." He then approached and asked "you did get your shoot right?" the girl nodded and the purple head left.

"Ichigo..." The soft voice of Kishu murmured "hum?" the boy pulled his arm up and pushed her shoulders towards the bed. "Sleep" he murmured and soon they where both asleep in each otheres arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki: I have a dozen or so kids looking at me stuff... library's really need private rooms... soo couldn't right a lemon... and n'ways kishu's sick! We'll if you want another lime tell me and ill put one in the next two chapters or so. When KISHU get better... well i dunno IF he'll make it home on time... :P just messing with ya!

JA NE!

Tsuki


	16. Chapter 15

Tsuki: hehe! Guess who's back? Well i was able to get this peice of library computer working... So i hope you guys enjoy! Oh and if anyone ANYONE wants to use the heat thing.. go right ahead but... send me and email so i can read it:3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Large eyes opened as chubby hands surched... "Onee-sama! Onee-sama!" a young boy wimpered as two fat tears fell "I got to go pee! Onee-sama!" the boy whiened as he kicked at his blankets. One of his older brother's whiened but stayed asleep. "Whats wrong here?" "Onee-sama?" "Im not your sister! Im the all powerfull Taruto-Sama!" ofcours the small boy was half asleep, so he nodded, yawned, and whiend "Peefull Tart-sake... me need to go PEE!" ..pee..full.. TART.. _SAKE? _"Its Taruto!" The boy started crying "PEEFULL TART SAKE HATES HEIDI-CHAN! HEIDI-CHAN JUST WANA GO PEE!" (what are purin's bros and sis's names?)

"AHH! Im sorry im sorry!" Taruto jumped shackly from foot to foot "Look ill bring you to the bathroom!" The boy looked at him and wimpered "... not enought... time... NOW" Taruto half screamed and picked up the boy running to the nearest bathroom he could find. A few seconds later the boy came out a look of exreme sadness and guilt on his face "... i missed.." Taruto looked comfused "what? Wait NO! Please NO you don't MEAN! ..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incient with the... pee... Taruto went back into his room and silently slid back into his covers on the first bunk. Purin snored from the topbunk her monkey tail dangling on the side.

Ever since the mews had decided to stay with them they had all been turned into there coresponding animals, as where there charges... (Purin's brothers and sisters are also MONKEYS!) Ryou and Shirgane had been helping Pai fix one of the broken engens. All the humans had had to be changed into animals because they wouldn't have survived as humans on there planet. The mew project inventors had found a way to turn all of each mews blood line into the same animal... and in the end Ryou infused himself with a rare dragon dna that Pai gave him for helping in the repairs.

Ryou now had two ivory horns about the lenght of a finger and about 6inchs thinck (around). A long skeletal tail trailded behind him... It was funny he was now infused with a Ryuu and his name was Ryou... Even so he could not help but laugh when ever he saw the dragon... Taruto thought it funny that the teen had to wear Pai's cloth because his own where now all ripped... I man PURPLE on Ryou? It was just plain funny.. Purin though the same thing to.

Shirogan was a diffrent story... When he had been taken along for the ride he had been working on a rare Swan's dna. And sice Shrirogan didn't want to be a dragon or some sort of wierd scaly thing he decided to use the swan dna.

The long haired guy had infused himself with swan dna, and now sported two large (he could also make them disapear) white wings with felcks of brownish black.

Mint the blue birdy had been pretty startled at the beuty of his wings and had sulked in her room for a while.

Taruto yawned, humans where wierd..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint looked at her wings and sighed as she plucked out one of her molted feater. Her pure blue featurs where different from the blissfully pure wings that Shigo-san had. She sniffled and felt a hand on the small of her back "Onii-chan..." Her brother smilded down at her "I think ower wing are fluffyer then that old coot's dont you?" She smild and got up.

"You dont have to do that.." The girls ould maid was making her bed and had her own blue wings. The old woman turned around and smilded tapping the bed.

"Good night... Minto-hime"

---------------------------Lettuce-------------------------------------

"This is sooooooooooo cool!" Lettuce's brother cheered as he moved his entiny thingy around. Her parents had left a while ago to go help the maids who where cooking there supper and so she was alone with her brother.

A knock came at the door and Lettuce called out in a shy voice "C-come in!" The door creacked open and a blonde came in. Two long horns where perched on his head and his tail was tied around his whaist like a sash. "R-Ryou-san!" The boys blue eyes steared at her and said "Meome asked me to get everyone. Its supper" Lettuce nodded and followed Ryou out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meome entered the master's room and broght the small trailor with her "Ichigo-sama... I brought you supper" Ichigo yawned as she slowly got Kishu's arms off her and thanked Meome.

Kishu had not yet been able to stay awake long enough to eat but he was making progress. Every time he'd wake he'd apologies for what he first did when he was sick. He'd then nuzzle into her and say sweet things and fall asleep.

"Kishu... I think im falling for you." She shook her head and started eating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki:

I really wanted to post something put the chap disipered and i had to re-write it... sorry its so short but summer's nearing and ill have more free time :P

Till next time!


	17. AUTHOR NOTE! Dont worry, not bad

**Author note: **

Sorry guys.. i haven't updated in a while. You see, after school ended i pulled a stipid stunt at a gymnastique's place. I just came back from the hospital about a week ago and my friend is writting this for me.

**Hey! - im Harmeny**

So, please wait a little longer... im trully sorry and i feel bad for you guys, but please bear with me okok?

**THANKZ !**

Tsuki

Kishu says HI!


	18. Chapter 16

Tsuki: I have decided I hate therapy... But they did assure me that by christmas Id be up and writting like none of this ever happened! Im really exited, I just cant wait to ACTUALLY WRITE instead of have Harmeny type this... tee-hee..

Harmeny: I LIKE CHICKENSS!

Tsuki: Yes Thats nice, so please bear with me and I love you all!

Harmeny: Dude... Your wacked.

Tsuki: Thats not nice Ham-chan

Harmey: YOU! YOU CANT CALL ME HHHHAAAM!

Tsuki: Yes I can

Harmeny: No more hugs for you.

Tsuki:SCREAMS: IM SORRY! PLEASE I DIDNT MEAN IT! I LIKE HUGS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A low hum was heard early in the morning startleing the calm natur of there breackfast. "AHH! Taru-taru whats that noise?" Purin jumped as she spoke her brothers and sister's following her example. " Its just the engines. I means we'll be landing in... an hour, right Pai?" The purple dinasor (lol just HAD to say that. Tsuki: Your so evil Harmy) "actualy its 45minutes." The group sitting at the table cheered loudly.

"Ill go tell Ichigo-onee chan!" Purin squealed and ran off, Taruto protesting as he ran after her.

-- Kihsu's room --

"Ich..go...he...l..p... ichi...goo.. ne...k...o ..c..ha...n" The green aliens rasp woke the girl up and her pinkish red eyes steared down at him worriydly. "Whats wrong?" Kishu wimpered... A low sound like groan. "It ... hurts..." The girl frowned "What hurts?" The boys already flushed face grew redder. "... it" he blushed, groaning a second later. "I need you." His trembling hand reached up to her and landed on shoulder bring her closer. His teeth nipped at her black ear wispering huskily "now..." His hand trailed down to her hand and brought down to his erection.

"..B-but y-your si..ck! Why, why! Why d'you want... to do this now?" Kishu groaned as his erection grew harder. "I... think... this sick ness afected something in me..." He gasped in one breath. Ichigo blushed and wispered "..but this never happens when a Human is sick with.. this" Kishu's golden eyes smilded at her "im not human" he pured as he pushed the blankets of himself and hugged her to himself.

She felt his manhood at her waist and, much to her embaressment, felt aroused. This seemed to encourage him and a playfull growl escaped his throat. "This could help me soo much.. Koneko-chan..." With new found strength he rolled ontop of her and made quick work of her sleeping gown, leaving her in her under ware. The girl blushed hard but Kishu purred and let his hands trail her body.

Ichigo moaned as she felt him flip her and gasped silently when he touched her and ripped the dress of. She decided that if he could touch her.. she could.. touch him?

Kishu purred loudly when he felt cool hands on his exposed chest. He decided to finish what he had started and growled faraly as he pulled off her panties leaving her bear. He slid ocwordly to her knees and heard the girl moan as his breath fanned her intimat area. Tentitivly he licked the soft pinkish black curls. The girl groaned. Kishu, with the help of his hand, positioned himself again and slide his tough into her opening which made the girl buck against him. He took pleaser going slowly and easily held her down even with his wanning strenght. Still he sucked and nibbled and licked untill she moan lowdly and soiled herself into his mouth. Grinning Kishu lapped up all the sweet liquid he could get and even after she had finished her orgasim he countinued.

He did this threw fore times and finaly satisfied and pulled himself up and slowly licked his lip, purring. A purr repsonded to him and as he looked down he was met with lazy pinkish eyes. "My. my... your naughy today." She purred and pulled herself up into a sitting postion. Gripping his ear she wispered " If you wana play... lets play" Befor he could react she had kissed him and position herself above him.

Slowly the girl trailed her finger along his chest as she sat on his belly her moast opening trailling on him. "Let me have you" But Ichigo didnt pay the male any notice and slowly crawled down to his erection. Nurvously the girl breath on it watching as the male squeacked. Bringing her hands up she trailed her hands to the soft patch od green hair and played with it. Kishu groaned, figiting.

Ichigo breath slowly and brought herself to his tip and tentivly licked. He moaned. She sucked and he growled animalisticly. Slowly she lapped at him and sucked and he growled happily and after a few minuets he shook and a slimmy supstance filled her mouth. She drank and drank until he was dry and brought her face up to him kissing him hard.

A knock came at the door and then yelling "Onee-Channnn!" "Shut up! LORD KISHU IS SICK!" Quickley Ichigo jumped of the satisfied alien, grabbed a robe and approached the door.

Opening it she came face to face with the young couple. "yes?" The two stopped bickering "Oh! Ichigo-sama the ship will be landing... you should be greatfull i came to tell you you old hag..." Taruto ended in a wisper. Kishu from the bed growled lowly making the boy squeal apologies.

As fast as they could the two kids ran out the room. "What was that all about Taru-Taru?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuki: Sorry it was short but hope it satisfied for now.


	19. Summarize story 4 me so i can write! plz

Tsuki: To all my reviewers out there.. there is no reason for why i was abcent for so long but the fact that im lazy...

and i didnt feel like re-reading my stories...

So ill tell you now.. i WILL UPDATE Yes i will... BUT i need a few people (i dont care who) To RE-read

All the chappies and give me a summary of where i left off and what i did wrong ect ect

**To be a cat**

Yes i know Shigurai and Ryou are the same.. i fucked up major... but i need the long dudes

(asaka-san?) full name.

Any ideas would also help... but id hope to rap it up in about 10 chapters... (ill try for long ones :P)

But im the kinda person who has trouble ending stories... so ya...

**Dark hands of a human**

I will update this story if i have time but the major one is 'to be a cat' but i need a summary, ideas,ect!

_**if you want me to continue i need you help and by doing this you are also helping yourself**_

_**remember what happend! So please help me help you help myself!!!!**_

_**Thank you!!**_

_**tsuki**_


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! And I thank everyone that helped get me back on track. I've decided to re-read my story (that may take a while but ill do it asap)**

**The good news is that well.. its good/bad news… I got in a fight with my friends (im sick and tired of them always bitching and insulting me so ya… I was having a bad day and I told them to shut up….) **

**So here's the thing: I have more time during school so ill be able to post mini chapters almost every day. I haven't finished re-reading my stories so for you're amusement its all about Pai and Taruto :3**

**Heres a question: Would you rather a chapter every time I make one or all the ones I did posted the same day: Friday?**

**Thanks!**

**Tsuki**

**Ps. Yes me and Harmeny are in a fight right now… **

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

------------------------------------------------------------------

From last time: "What was that all about Taru-Taru?"

"So what happened?" Yelled the eager monkey girl as the two ran down the massive halls and towards the main deck "nothing…" the girls orangey brown eyes looked suspiciously at her friend "you sure?" The boy didn't reply.

The two ran is silence as they came to the end of the stair case "wow… ITS SO PRETTY TARU-TARU!" The monkey glomped the alien who blushed a bright red "what are you talking about?!" Purin jumped off and gestured to the scenery. The 2 bright rings that where his planet's sons where decending in a magnificent blossom of colors: red, orange, pink, purple, ending in gold. The large bird like creatures that lived on there planet now where bright blues and purples and seem to float in the sky as there huge wings carried them off. Purin was amazed but Taruto, having not been there long enough to see the birds in flight, also let out a sigh of wonder.

Purin turned to Taruto and hugged him close not hard just close. And the young alien gasped as she kissed his cheek "Promise you'll show Purin more pretty things" the young boy nodded silently and watched as she skipped around the small deck and chattered at the birds to come see her. A felling he'd never felt before rose but he didn't know what it was only that it was warm and that he liked it.

"I promise…" the voice was soft but it seem to echo all around them and the girl turned back and smiled a soft smile.

**So what do you think? Next I'm thinking a Pai one… here's a preview**

_Sneaking around the corner I peeked into her room. How could such a woman be so perfect? So beautiful? His heart lurched as she talked quietly with her friends whom where in her room with her and being served tea by the 'blue bird'. It wasn't that he didn't like the bird… she was just annoying and… well he couldn't, for the life of him, remember her name. He sighed as he watched his love interest stand the pretty dress he'd given her, a gift he'd made to all the mews, but hers was the nicest he'd spent so much time making sure EVERYING would fit and look best. He had succeeded…_

"_Hey Pai!" SHIT! The monster from hell was back!_

**Thanks for reading check up soon and review!**


	21. Chapter 18

**Tsuki-kiba: yes I've changed my name! Feel free to call me either Tsuki-kiba or Tsuba!**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

The suns, having reached there highest, seemed combined as Pai walked on the balcony of his room. A sigh escaped him as he watched the purple-blue Sahpha birds. The king had named them; Sah meaning beautiful and Pha meaning bird. They had always lived on there planet but back then they had been a dusty gray color with dull eyes. There full bellies had been meek and showed small fragile ribs, there large wings were small, clumsy and unable to lift them from the ground and predators that chased them but after the Mew crystal had come the planet had begun to change and so had these birds and soon they were able to fly and with proper food they regain what had once probably been there natural colors that the gods had given them.

Pai smiled sadly as one of the birds chirped at his mate who came fast to cuddle him, both happy. Again he sighed and left his room the soft rounded door closed with a click. Hands in his pocket he walked; he didn't feel like floating…

Hearing a soft laugh Pai sneaked around a corner and peeked into 'her' room. How could such a woman be so perfect? So beautiful? He thought as his heart lurched. She talked quietly with her friends whom where in her room with her and being served tea by the 'blue bird'. It wasn't that he didn't like the bird… she was just annoying and… well he couldn't, for the life of him, remember her name. He sighed as he watched his love interest stand the pretty dress he'd given her, a gift he'd made to all the mews. Hers was the nicest, he'd spent so much time making sure EVERYING would fit and look best. He had succeeded…

"Hey Pai!" SHIT! The monster from hell was back! Quickly the tall alien ran down the hall temporarily forgetting he could teleport. "Pai-chan! Nonada! Where are you! Purin and Taru-taru want to play with you!" _Great! _Though Pai _2 monsters…_Growling the alien teleported himself to the library who's door was to the left of the 'monsters'. Image of perfect innocence he walked out to 'stumble' on the younger alien and his charge.

"HEY! There you are! Where have you been!? Me and Monkey-girl have been looking ALL OVER! We wana play a game" The carrot haired alien grinned evily "What kind of game?" Pai raised a delicate eye brow "The type of game where we guess who you like! I mean I was thiiiiiiiiis close to finding out who it was till you took your diary back!" "ITS NOT A DIARY!!" cried Pai embarrassedly "It's a journal!" The two younger teens looked at each other "suuure" they said in union (there like 12ish-13 k?) Pai snorted at the two and made to leave.

"Is it… Kita?" Asked Taruto "No"  
"It's Mint-chan!" squealed Pai "No…" _who's Mint? Isn't that an earthen candy?_ Though Pai as he walked on.

"Well could it be Minuko the Sahpha trainer?" again a no was hear.  
"umm.. Purin-chan doesn't like Pai-chan that way oki nonada?" "No need to worry Purin. I would not fight Master (he drawls) Taruto for your affecting." The younger alien blushed crimson "I DON'T LIKE HER!" He yelled and stormed off only to be stopped by the Mew team who'd come out of there room at the noise.

"What's going on here?" Asked the wolf (damn wats her name again? Zakuro?)   
"Pai WAS gona tell Purin-chan and Taruto who he liked!" Squealed Purin "Really? Let us hear, maybe we know her… maybe we could help?" Sensitive as ever Lettuce smiled

Pai unmoving blinked his eyes _SHIT! _

**Sorry guys that's all for today I GOT TO GO! If I'm late for class the teacher will kill me and then I wont be able to write at ALL!!!**

**Hope you enjoy!  
Tsuki-Kiba**

**Tsuba (lol!)**


	22. Chapter 19

Well, im feeling real nice today soop your getting a chapter!! I finished ALL my work including: French (almost 20 pages) English and math and have finished work on making

My boyfriend a kimono for Christmas!! (it's black and will go to his knees and he'll also

Be getting hakama pants… so its NOT a girly gift XD!!!)

Well you people have been asking for Ichigo-Kishu ness soo… we'll see hehehehe

Ok this is to help ME!

touched his finger to his heart in a bowing gesture.

Meome: maid long blue hair tied in on pigtail with brown eyes.

Miron: Lord right now. Long greenish white hair and elfen ears appeared on screen.

Aunty Betty Kishus aunt on fathers side

Solritorin: Alien watch which you can see the person.

Sahpha birds: Purple-blue. The king had named them; Sah meaning beautiful and Pha meaning bird

Purin took her siblings  
Mint her nana and brother  
Zakuro: Mother, Father and brother

Lettuce: Mother and Father

Ryou Shirogane is now a dragon

Keiichiro Akasaka is a Swan

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19  
**_REAL IMPORTANT: Iv changed the ages cuz I think there to young…_

_Purin Fong__: 12  
__Taruto Theon__: 13  
__Lettuc__e Miokikawa: 14 and a half_

_Mint Aizawa__: 15  
__Ichigo Momomiya__: 15_

_Zakuro Fujiwara__: 16  
__Kishu Huron__: 17 turning 18 in about a 'week'   
__Ryou Shirogane__: 18  
__Keiichiro Akasaka__: 18  
__Pai Sayd__: 21_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LAST TIME**

"What's going on here?" Asked the wolf (damn wats her name again? Zakuro?)   
"Pai WAS gona tell Purin-chan and Taruto who he liked!" Squealed Purin "Really? Let us hear, maybe we know her… maybe we could help?" Sensitive as ever Lettuce smiled

Pai unmoving blinked his eyes _SHIT!_

**NOW**

Pai watched the fore girls and one boy as they watched HIM eagerly. If he ran left they'd catch him… if he ran left- WTF was he doing!? Mentally slapping himself the emotionless purple head spoke: Iv got to go inform Master Miron that we are docking in around 15minutes… if I where you id get my things together and prepare for landing. With a POP the tall alien was gone.

"Damn he left…" Growled Taruto as he glared into thin air… "now what?"

"PURIN GETS HER SIBLINGS TOGETHER TO SEE US LAND!!" Yelling the monkey girl grabbed Taruto's hand and ran for there bunker room.

"I'm umm... I think we should get our stuff together" the other girls nodded and left.

hour ago

Kishu was coughing… he really didn't feel well… "Koneko-chan?" Ichigo ran up to the bed instantly "em here…" the male looked at her with a sad face "I'm sorry I tried to force myself on you… I just…" Ichigo shook her head "shut up! You'll make yourself sicker! Pai said when we'd dock the infirmary people would come and get you…. Meome gave me these pills and I've been feeding them to you since yesterday… it has brought your temperature down…. But you should sl-" lips met hers forcing her to stop ranting "I is tired… " said the alien with a cute face.

Ichigo, smiling, went to close the light and then started for the door "Ichigo!!" The girl looked back, surprised at the males out burst "yes?" "umm.. ichigo.. I lost my teddy… can I sleep with you?"

Sighing Ichigo nodded and climbed onto the bed… "only for an hour" but the male just smiled and cuddled into her "You smell nice…"

Present time

_**All passengers! We shall soon be landing! All passengers to the front we are landing I repeat, we are landing!**_

A smooth voice was heard and all the aliens and humans on board walked out there doors and walked towards the deck each calm and holding there bags.

"Taruto!" Taruto, who was helping Purin with her brothers and sisters, looked up to Lettuce "What?" he replied rudely "umm.. i.. well… you see.. IHAVENTSEENICHIGONORPAIANYWERE!!" The alien looked at her oddly before telling her "I have to help Purin, go find Pai. He's probably near the library getting his stuff…" Thanking him Lettuce left to find Pai.

Green hair tied back the girl followed her mini map that Purin had made for her and looked up and mumbled "I think… im lost…" Sighing the girl walked on randomly. Left, right, left, right until she ran into a wall… a really warm soft wall…a scaly wall?

"Where you going?" Stuttering the girl looked up into the face of a now dragony Ryou. His blond hair had a shine to it and his ivory horns gleamed. "Ryou-san! Ummm im i.. um looking…you see.. PAI!" She finally ended up squealing. "Pai? Why?" The dragon twirled his tail in the air in a question mark. "I.. well, I haven't seen Ichigo-san and Kishu-sa... I mean Kishu-sama"

Sighing Ryou looked at the teen before her and said softly "Did you get lost?" Blushing the girl kept her head down. A sigh "Follow me…" grabbing her hand Ryou pulled the girl along until they reached the large room that was the library "Ill see you later" he smiled a small smile, waved, and left.

Lettuce shyly opened the door and called out "Pai-sama?" Said alien appear seconds later "What is it?" sweat dropping the girl said "I cant… I cant find Ichigo-San anywhere… and didn't you tell me you… you wanted Kishu-sama to be taken off the ship first because he's sick?" The alien looked her over and told her "Meome is taking care of this as we speak and Ichigo-_sama _is going with his royalness… " The girl started giggling "What!?" blushed the other so very slightly. "Nothing, its just when.. you.. Kishu.. royalness…" the girl seemed to notice she was laughing at someone and stopped; right away falling to the floor and squealing excuses.

"Don't worry… its just, I couldn't think of something better to say" The alien said as he motioned for her to stand "C'mon here" the alien opened his arms as if he ment to give her a hug. Lettuce blushed "b-b-bu-" slightly annoyed at her lack of movement the alien told her "I cant teleport us if you don't hurry" blushing the girl understood and took his hands and was pulled close and in moments they landed on the deck. First.

"PAI-CHAN!!" Squeal Purin as she jumped out of nowhere "How'd you get here so fast!? Your like a Hodinni! OH!! Can you do magic tricks!? Purin-chan likes magic tricks!!!" ranting the girl took the older boys hand and started pulling him around asking him questions at a rate only a 12 year old could. Sweat dropping Lettuce waited as her friends arrived.

"So… Lettuce, you where alone with Pai" Mint grinned a knowing smile "So did you say yes?" Confused the girl watched Mint's eye brows wiggle understanding the girl squealed "NOO!!! I was lookingforichigoitsnothinglikethatidontevenlikepai-sanlikethatimeanhesnicebutarg!" the other mew girls arrived and laughed.

_**We have arrived at the capital. Please wait till the bridge is down before leaving. We hope to see you at the coronation in a week at Phinkleft garden. His Royal Highness Kishu-sama and his mate Ichigo-sama will be given the title of king and queen of Huron! (A/N I'm not sure if I already named the land if so tell me… but for now Huron is the whole planet… k?)**_

The large metal bridge was brought down and the mew girls where first to walk off. A gasp was heard. "OMG! Look at al the pretty colours!?" Squealing Purin ran to the first flower bed she could reach and started grabbing random flowers from every bed squealing the whole way. "I wasn't expecting it to be so …nice here.. " Spoke Mint as she looked at the large Oaks and exotic birds. "Aizawa Family please report here!" squealed a short black haired alien with large purple hair "I am Uzou Kefion and I am to show you the grounds." Nodding the girl and her brother and nana followed the boy who led them to an odd looking contraption that seemed to levitate.

"Fujiwara Family here please" A curt voice said as a suite covered man approached them "I am Stov Hegting I am to show you to your rooms and serve where possible" the fore left.

"Miokikawa family... umm please come here..um… please" A short girl with large shy eyes and bleach blond hair spoke as she tried to find the Porpoise family. "We're here" Lettuce said as she waved to the girl. Seeing them the girl ran toward them only to fall flat on her face. Faster then the eye could see the girl stood up blushing and started squeling "My name is Kikiwa Shin mam and ill be your guide till you get used to our land!" Smiling the girls walked together.

"Fong? Any Fong here? Geez.. FONG? What kinda name is 'hat? I mean it sounds like some sort of martial art…" a young teen looking boy floated around. His hair was a flaming red and his eyes a bright green "FONG? FON-" "HERE!!" Purin screamed as she attached herslef to the other boy "GAH!!" both feel to the floor "What the heck did you do that for!?" The other boy screamed "cuz you wanted me!" She smiled. Blushing the boy composed himself "are you ms. Purin Fo-" "Hey Chrown" growling Taruto arrived. "She's my.. ar… My friend!" "Can't I be friends with both Taru-Taru chan and Christmas-chan?" "Christmas-chan!?" Squealed the other boy "yup! You look like christmas!" Sighing the boy stood up and dusted himself "Hello, Im Chrown Theon and he's (points towards Taruto) is my cousin." "Really!" squealed the monkey and both boys blushed at her excitement "ya…" both replied. "Here, you'll be staying on our wing cuz Taru-baka said you asked of it. So… I guess… follow us." Nodding at each other the boys walked off with Purin and all her siblings.

When the ship had landed, a group of men had come to get Kishu and with them Ichigo went to a hospital. "Is he gona be ok?" She asked the tall alien "He'll be fin after he gets his shots… we've been trying to get him to take them for a while…" the man sighed and walked off leaving the girl in the sitting room.

"soo you're my son's mate"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuba: Well I hope you like this chap. I don't know when ill be updating I have a huge project to make and its worth 50 of the term so I have to do well…. Anyways tell me what you think!

Ciao

tsuba


	23. Chapter 20

Tsukiba (Tsuba/Tsuki-kiba… so many names . ) : Hey kids… sorry I haven't updated but I am now so … please forgive me.. I've been feeling under the weather and have been having so lil problems with my boyfriend… so yaaaa…. If you want to make me a lil happier you could go to my deviant account and comment on some pics, ill be sure to make a kishu/ichigo one when I have the chance :3 woofie-chan(dot)deviantart(dot)com replace the dots with '.' Thanks!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

When the ship had landed, a group of men had come to get Kishu and with them Ichigo went to a hospital. "Is he gona be ok?" She asked the tall alien "He'll be fin after he gets his shots… we've been trying to get him to take them for a while…" the man sighed and walked off leaving the girl in the sitting room.

"soo you're my son's mate"

"Hiya cutie, names Lord Miron Huron, father of that ingrate in bed there." He winked gold eyes not unlike those of the alien laying in the white hospital bed. You could tell that Kishu got his looks from his father: Long green hair (darker then his son's though) bright gold eyes and pale, pale skin.

"hai…" She mumbled as the tall man put his arm around her shoulder a teasing laugh forming from his throat. He was tall and muscular to Kishu's shortness and lankiness and he held an air of authority around him.

"The kids been asking for this for years… running away from shots.. pft… Oh… your still there… umm.. well.. Ingrate theres dead so.. I guess I can show you around?" The man looked excited much like Kishu did when he was happy and the girl could do nothing but follow as he toured her around the grand castle.

The castle was built right in a thick cliff but had its own strength and height and was not unlike a castle of ancient times. "You see, said Miron, our ancestors came from earth as you may already know. We lived during a time of horrible mishaps.. much like the dinosaurs that were annihilated by that meteor so where we afraid of that same fate. Our scientist found that a meteor would hit in the next few years but we didn't know exactly how long… we constructed ships, we we're quiet advanced, and we brought our plans with us. Few stayed behind and are now the humans of your world… Oh sorry… lost track there… anyways we brought our plans to this world. It was a perfect planet and we constructed many things… but the thing we feared most did hit us… and our world became a waste land… the mew aqua brought back our land and our lives and we've been able to bring back many things… but a lot will stay in the past… we shall not run away again…." Ichigo looked up at the tall man and had the urge to hug him.

After seeing the outside of the large castle the king brought her inside and showed her any and everything. From the basement to the 5th floor, bathroom to kitchen, until she felt overwhelmed with the large place. He showed her the inner courtyard and the gurgling water fall it held and showed her the throne room along with the community rooms (where most parties where held… the king _liked_ to have fun it seemed…..) and the communication room ( a room that transmitted messages to any and all ships belonging to there clans)

"These shall be your rooms" He led her to an elegant room of soft pink and green "The boy had it made thinking of you I guess…It connects to his by this side door. Just cuz you're his mate doesn't mean you aren't entitled to some privacy" He winked knowingly at her.

"Umm.. Huron-sam-" The girl was cut of by a bark of laughter "You are to be my daughter in law and you…" the man doubled over in laughter "Just Miron is alright" the girl nodded shyly "M-Miron-san.. Would you mind showing me where my friends are?" The man looked at her a gleam of delight in his eyes "as long as it makes you happy" he winked (A/N Geez what a flirt….)

"Lets see… Stov Hegting and Kikiwa Shin should have escorted the wolfies to the Eastern side along with fishies, the eastern side is closer to this floor so they can run around…or swim.. or something…. Uzou Kefion should have escorted the birds up to the 5th floor, it has many balconies and it's a very nice place if you wish to fly around." "So Ryou-san and Akasaka-San are up there too?" The man looked at her keenly "The swan and the dragon? Ofcours, wouldn't want them to close to earth, dragons get ill tempered if stuck to close to the ground you know" Again with the flirting grin "And the monkey children are in the 'Jungle Castle' situated at the back of the castle. Closes to the forest and where the rebellious Theon family live… those kids are quiet a hand full but atleast the have a place to reck without breaking the cast-" Miron stopped his ranting to look at the girl that was looking at him with a scowl "Sorry, forgot you where there again" He whispered sheepishly.

"So.. where to?" The girl looked at him in discomfort "I think we should get back to Kishu… he probably misses me… I can see my friends tomorrow… but I have to make sure Kishu gets better…" The king smiled and and walked her back to the infirmary "It was nice to meet you Ichigo-chan" Ichigo smiled up at the man "It was nice to meet you too Miron-san" The man nodded "I will leave you here, I have work… should have done it before you arrived darn… anyways just ask anyone here for anything and I mean ANYTHING and they'll get it for you… Ill see you later ciao!" And with a 'pop' the male was gone.

"Your fathers odd… you know that?" Pouted the girl as she stroked Kishu's pale face. "You'll be used to him Koneko-chan" The girl jerked, startled. "Your awake" She squealed "Barely" the boy whispered as he looked at her threw lowered lashes "Koneko-chan… im cold…" "Ill go ask for a blanket" the boy pouted "I dunt wana blan'et I want a kitty cat…" the girl was about to reply rudly when she notice the slight pout on the aliens face "Oh alright…" The boy grinned obviously pleased with himself. "So do you like Huron? Isn't it pretty?" The girl nodded as she lifted the covers and climbed into the surprisingly large bed '_guess royalty gets everything...'_ "Ya its pretty nice here… and how about you? Did you …hey? You there? Kishu?" The male had cuddled up to her and was now asleep, his arm around her body and muttering odd words as he slept. "Fine.. sleep well Kishu." "Night koneko…chan…"

* * *

"Wow… This place is soooo cool Taru-taru!! Christmas-Chan!!" The two aliens looked at her and the younger monkey children as they looked up in awe. The 'Jungle Castle' was indeed a jungle with tall trees and vines. The 'castle' was right smack in the cliff the ceiling being so high even the tallest tree couldn't reach the top. The place was dark but the small mage light kept the place bright enough to see.

"Your rooms are this way" Chrown told them as he levitated further into the forest. "Its real cool, a few years ago we got the biggest tree we could find and we made a hole in it… and now! NOW! It's actually been made into rooms with doors, and bathrooms and everything!" This time it was Taruto who spoke in an excited voice.

The finally arrive to a large brute of a tree: Thick as at least two normal house and almost as high as the cliff would allow. Its thick roots seemed to make a passage right into the tree and the thick leaves seem to hide its secrets as the children approached.

"C'mon! Hurry it up!" Taruto scowled as he opened the door to the tree "Our parents wanted to meet you guys…" The alien pouted as he was glumped by the monkey girl. "Taru-chans parents!!!" Chrown snickered and raced off telling them he'd seem 'em later.

"Well… lets go.." the red head sighed as he led the way into the tree to the oddest adults you could imagin.

* * *

Well, its not much but I hope you like it… it more of a filler but atleast we can continue :3

Well, read and review and ill be seeing you soon. Ciao

Tsuba


	24. Chapter 21

**Tsukiba: Hey kitties, well I've decided to be generous and write a new chapter!!! Ain't you happy? Well, to answer some questions: Yes, ill try to make longer chapters, and no I haven't forgotten that she is pregnant. I already know how this story will move; I have my creativity back!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 21**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If the tree looked large on the outside you'd have though it be the same size on the inside… but this was not the case. If anything the inside looked LARGER.

"Purrry! Purry!" Squealed one of the children as she hopped over to her sister "Purry-chaaaaaaan!! Lucha-chan has to pee!!" All you could hear in the background was Taruto screaming something about 'not again' before rushing to the lil girl and vanishing in a pop.

"hnn?" Purin looked at the other monkeys looking at her with a mix of orange, brown and gold eyes. "Hi!! Hi!!!!!! Welcome!! You must be Tartty-poo's lil bride to be!!" a woman with long, thick, red hair squealed as she ran to the tallest girl, namely: Purin.

"Your cuter then I thought! HUNNY COME SEE!!! ITS Fuck-Face's bride!!" the older monkey looked at her feet in confusion '_fuck…face?No na da????_' never really having heard swears the girl knew not what the word ment.

"Purin's Tarutaru's bride?" The girl looked up when a BANG was heard only to see a man with coal, burnt-like balck hair and a long long longggggg face. "AWWW!! Look at the lil monkeys!! Who's cute?!?!! WHO's cute? … I SAID WHO THE HECK IS CUTE!!!" The kids, afraid at the out burst squealed and hide behind there older sibling.

The man pouted, sad that the kids didn't like him. "You don't like me…." The man started crying, his hair turning a light light blue in depression. "Shame on you littluns! Making Huggy-poopy-po cry!" The short woman ran to the tall man and hugged him "Its ok Do-doo-Koudly-poo!! Im here!!" the man seem to wonder who she was before grinning "KUDDLY PUFFS!! I love you!!!" "I love you more!" "No I do!!" "….I DO" "….. ME!!!" "GAHHHHH" "GRAAAAAAAAH" And soon a battle was set and the two were throwing everything they could get there hands on at the other…

"MOM! DAD! Shut up already! We got guest!" The two adults quickly hugged Taruto as they squealed in union "Tutu-kuddly-puffy-do!!!!" "THAT'S LORD TARUTO!!!" The parents looked at each other, wide grins "We love you lordy-coo-kuu-poo!!" The boy fell from the air before screaming at his parents "Shame on you! Go to your rooms!!" "But Taru-poo-koo!!" "BED! NOW!" The two adults drug there feet towards there doors, they both looked back with a pout to which Taruto glared, before leaving.

"C'mon ill show you your rooms…" the red head growled low as he stopped up the stairs leading to a higher level.

"This, " he opened a black door to a large enough room with 4 beds and a bunch of random perches every where in the air. "is the 'kids' room…" Purin's sibling rudely shoved there way in squealing excitedly about how pretty the foresty looking room looked.

"Where purin's room, no na da?" Taruto faced the girl "Beside mine on the level above those brats… you can climb down into there room from a trap door." The girl nodded joyfully as she leaped up and down following the boy. "This is my room" he pointed to a green door "and that is your" he pointed to a red door "the trap door is easy to find… it has a monkey on it and a gold painted handle… im sorry about my parents… there… odd…" the boy then left a blush on his face as he remember the whole 'bride' idea.

"Good night Taruto-chan… Purin likes you too… no…na..da.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Light. Bloody hell, why is there light?! Damn im gona go crazy with all this fucke- what's this…?' he poked the body beside him earning him a slight mewl. "KONEKO-CHAN!!" In an instant he was awake and hugging the newly awoken girl. "KONEKO-CHAAAAAN!!" the boy shook the girl back and forth until crawls bit into his hands "I'm awake alright?! I'm awak-" the girl hurriedly jumped out of bed and grabbed the small tin can, that had been earlier used to keep kishu's temperature low, and threw her heart out.

"eew!!! Koneko-chan!! Are you sick!! Is it contagious!?" the boy faked disgust as he knelt beside her "are you ok?" he reached and brushed her hair out of her face. "fin-" the girl started throwing up again making the boy queasy. "… sorry… I don't think I digested well last night…" The boy nodded his head seriously "You're probably not used to the food here. C'mon lets go take a bath. You stink!" the girl hissed as the boy ducked out of reach. "WAIT TILL I GET YOU!!" She growled as she swiped at where the boy used to be only to feel arms around her and the sudden feeling of weightlessness before the nauseating sensation of flying thought time and space took over. Damn how she loathed teleporting, especially when he didn't tell her… damn she felt sick.

"You can open your eyes now I. Chi. Go!" the girl blushed as she felt the boy speak her name. "Stop looking at me like that…" the boy was looking at her with an odd look. "What!? Do I have chunks in my hair?" The girl blushed in embarrassment. "no..well yeah, but you smell weird…" The boy shrugged. "Oh well, OFF with YOUR cloths!! Bwahahahaha!!" the girl 'eeped' as she heard the boy… or soon to be man… take of his cloths. "Hurry up Koneko-chan!! Before the water gets cold!" Of course thought the water would never turn cold seeing as it was a natural hot spring.

"Hurry up Kitty! … or do you want me to do it for you?" A chill ran up her spin at the way he spoke and she slowly took off her cloth. "No need to feel shy Koneko-chan, I've seen you before!" The girl blushed bright red and her tail bristled in embarrassment "KISHU NO BAKA! Eeee-" the male, seeing she was taking her time, had teleported behind her and jumped back into the large pearl tub.

Kishu snickered as he felt her tense when she 'felt' him. "Don't worry" he breathed on her neck "you've seen my friend before… why are you shy… ko..ne…ko..chan?" he teased her by nibbling on the tip of her cat like ear earning him a light, soft, moan. "What you like this koneko-ch.an.?" the girl started shacking in his arms "kishu… what are yo-" the girl stopped as he softly trailed his fingers up and down her side.

Swollowing her thick saliva the girl tried to stop the soft mewling moans that kept creeping on her. Was it really ok to do this with him? They where to be married… they where technically 'mated' and it wasn't like he'd let her go or anything…. She moaned low as his hand brushed against her inner thigh.

"I think you like that kitty" the boy growled low into her ear. "I think you like that a lot." She felt his left hand brush agonizingly slow from her belly to her inner thigh and back up. "maybe I should tease you till you're pushing yourself on me…" he seemed to purr.

She felt horny… no other word for it. His hand was so close yet so far and the other hand, his right hand, kept lightly circling her breasts. Damn she couldn't take much more of this.

Kishu smirked to himself as he felt her tense. '_just a lil tug and you'll be jumping me_' he snickered and lightly trailed his hands into the thick pink curls that hid his 'toy'. He found the nerves quite easily and tickled them softly before sluggishly trailing his fingers back to her belly and to her thigh.

"Kis…hu…" There it was, the highly arouse voice of a heated feline. "Your minced meat." The boy squeaked as the girl turned her body to straddle his own. "How would you feel if I did that to you?" She growled as she pressed her hands around his erected soldier. The boy just grinned "id let you, I like it" He snickered and caressed her face a smile on his face. "Baka no Kishu…" The boy grinned and boldly thrusted his hips up to meet her hands. They both moaned at the feel. 1 for the actual feeling and the second because it made her hornier.

The boy twitched and pulled the girls hands away from his length before picking her up and walking threw what seemed to be a large body blow drier. He then opened a door revealing a large forest green room with a large king sized black bed.

The boy playfully threw the girl onto the bed before pinning her to it. "So.. kitty" he drawled as he rubbed him self on her. "How do you want it?" the girl blushed and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the boy kissed her roughly "ill take that as 'however you want it kishhhhhhhu' " the boy imitated her voice before pinning her with a lusty smile "slow and soft? Hard and passionate or.. a mix?" The girl just growled and strained her pinned down body to kiss him "just fuck me dammit!" the green head growled and entered her skillfully slowly causing the girl to bite back a shocked moan of delight.

He was in total bliss; it was always a delight to have sex with her. He felt at ease. Calm. Horny, by calm. Slowly he rouse his hips and pushed down forcefully causing the cat under him to squeal in delight. He felt like being rough and bit her shoulder playfully as he thrused into her again. The girl moaned lowly and thrusted hers up to meet his in mid way. They fought like snakes as they plastered there bodies together in a never ending game of chase. The feeling sent both into bliss as they reached there peeks.

The girl came first hissing in delight and continued till the boy above her roared his end.

The girl blushed as the boy unsheathed himself from her and asked him in a pant "wont there here you scream…?" the boy laughed loudly as he stretches and told her simly "This whole wing is mine. No one comes unless I ask for something… or you do of course. Now lets take a nap so you wont fall asleep during the banquiet dad told me he'd be having tonight.. or was it tomorrow night… well, anyways.. We gotta find you a pretty dress… anything would look nice on you.. but.. hmm.. something silky, dress you like a princess!" The boy snickered and closed the black curtains to cover the room in darkness.

Thr boy climbed onto the bed after kicking off the thin sheet covered in cum and sweat and covered the girl and himself with the thick, heavy black cover. "kishu..?" "hmm?" "Wouldn't people see us from the window?" '_fuck_' "well… er… i do have a temporary spell on my windows.. next time well take down the bed curtains k kitty?" (those things that are like chiffon and cover a kings bed from ceiling to floor) Ichigo yawned and nodded "sleep well ki-chan…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukiba: Well.. I gave you a lemon. Love me for that. :3 Review and ill try to post a chapter for next week ks?

Tsukiba


	25. HEY GUYS! smile ok?

**Tsukiba**: IF YOU ARE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS STORY THAN READ EVERYTHING AND TELL ME YOU'ER CHOICE

Soo I've been ignoring you guys a lot so I'm here to tell you that after my exams I have decided to try and finish this up. So there are about 3-4 chapters left…. Long chapters hopefully... Do not worry too much about the length they will not be short and if they are I will compensate in chapters.

I would like to apologies for all the people I promised stuff too and also for those who actually wrote me summaries…

I will also be, probably, revising the story from the beginning (on a later date) and be fixing all errors and anything weird. If you've seen any huge problem tell me so I can fix in the future.

My writing style, to me, has changed a lot and so I'm hopping you guys won't mind too much.

So you guys used to have a choice but you dont anymore... i think it's about time i revise the story so i know EXACLY what's going on and how to tie it up. If you think about it, it's better for you guys because the story will end properly and you'll be able to re-read the story which will actually be spelt properly.

Anyways, sorry for the inconvinence. The next chapter is being planned and i should be writting it after my exams... so expect more news soon!

JANE!

~Tsuki-kiba (Tsuba, Tsukiba)


End file.
